Tarot Musings
by Jumesyn
Summary: Series on inner workings. XII. The Hanged Man: Axel. Because, in the end, you just have to let him go. Goodbye, partner. Akuroku.
1. 0: The Fool, Goofy

**Disclaimer:** _I've been having these weird thoughts lately... _(Riku's face closing in... closer... closer...) _Like, is any of these for real, or not?_ (Sora and Riku gently plaster their lips together...)

...the story didn't begin that way?

**Warning: **Shounei-ai hints. Or yaoi. Or however you wish to view it. But, no worries, it's not gonna be Goofy/Sora. Well, unless you consider friendship something that I should warn you about. Oh, and spoiler, kinda, for KH1, Chain of Memories and KH2. No big deal for CoM though, nothing major revealed.

**Author's Note: **Dear all who are willing to take some time to read this little piece, this is my first story ever posted, and as you may have guessed from the title, it's a series drabbles using the 22 major arcana cards of Tarot. So guess how many chapters there will be. In general, the drabbles would be written in First Person, so it's pretty easy to relate. Well, for this first shot, I advise you to try to imagine yourself speaking Goofy...ish..., yeah. It'll add more realism to the story.

Also, this story would make (much) more sense if you've played through at least both KH1 and 2. If you cannot figure out what scene I'm depicting, well, you're not a true enough fan, and you haven't played both games at least twice. Yeah, that's minimum requirement for a game this acclaimed.

**Dedication:** My first story goes out to my sister, leafyaki, whom introduced me to this wonderful website and, in essence, began my fan fiction journey. Couldn't have done it without ya, sis.

* * *

_**0. The Fool – Goofy**_

Donald always called me lazy, a big palooka.

Well, gawrsh, I know I'm not as smart or wise as he is, but I sure know that if the King is okay with me, I'm okay with me!

And I'll protect His Majesty, and Queen Minnie, and Donald, and Daisy, and Pluto, and Chip, and Dale, and… well, I'll protect everyone!

That's why I'm captain of the Royal Guards. A-hyuck!

----------------------------------

Gawrsh, I'm feeling disor- er, disorange? I'm feeling weird.

Oh yeah, it's prolly because Donald just zapped me.

Wha? His Majesty left the castle? Don't tell Queen Minnie? The same queen standing behind you, Donald?

Well, seems like there's gonna be trouble.

----------------------------------

Wow, so that's the Keyblade.

I thought we gotta find Leon first, seems like we have our work cut out for us! But, the wielder is just a kid.

Well, he seems determined, and he looks like he would be a good friend. Welcome, Sora!

----------------------------------

Jeez, Donald's always so stubborn. We gotta work together, ya know, if we want to find the King and Sora's friends, Kairi and Riku.

Well, I believe everything will turn out well. Otherwise, I could always mediate between them. Yup!

Still, no matter what mood they are in, they will always help those in trouble. So will I. Let's go save the gorillas!

That's what I like about them. A-hyuck!

----------------------------------

So, that's Riku? He seems real nice to Sora, though he looks like the bullying type.

Well, just thought he'd like to know that Sora is the Keyblade Master. Maybe he'll come with us.

But Donald's saying it'd be meddling again. Sigh.

Sora seems really sad when Riku disappeared. Gawrsh, Riku must be his really good friend or somethin'.

----------------------------------

Didn't think we'll meet Riku again inside a whale. Jeez, he looks slightly cockier this time. In fact, he looks like trouble.

And he accused Sora of not wanting to rescue Kairi! That's not very fair. He doesn't know what Sora's been thru'. Well, I don't know all that well either, but Sora's been working his darndest!

Still, he's willing to help Sora, Donald and I fight the Heartless, so he's a good guy?

Gawrsh, wrong again. He still kidnapped Pinocchio. He wants to rescue someone without a heart? Is he talking about Kairi?

As we fight the Heartless (Parasite Cage) again, this time without Riku, Sora looks really angry.

In fact, he seems like he's crying.

----------------------------------

Ouch, Sora always falls on us. Donald seems mad. Well, I'm tough enough, but I wonder too, why this happens all the time.

Peter sure is nice to give us some fairy dust, but we can't fly still. Donald should be able to, but he still can't. Can't ducks fly?

Those Anti-Soras sure are tough. Riku created them? Did he really join the Heartless?

Riku escaped with Kairi, as the pirate told us. Sora looks like he really wants to wallop the pirate, but Tinker Bell stopped him. Well, it's more like the Captain stopped him holding Tinker Bell hostage.

But Sora believed. He flew, and so did we. What does he believe in? Didn't Riku betray him and have Kairi in his hold?

At the clock tower, Sora is still smiling. Gawrsh, he actually looks a little… sad.

----------------------------------

You kiddin' me? Riku is the real Keyblade Master?

But… Sora…

Sorry, Sora.

…this isn't right.

----------------------------------

Sora. I am actually happy to see you again. I am glad that you managed to make it this far with all those darn Heartless all around in this castle.

"The darkness will destroy you."

Riku wants to destroy Sora?

No, Riku's not the Keyblade Master! Sora, hang on!

Tell the King I'm sorry, Donald.

…well, seems like you're right, Donald, we'll tell him together.

"My friends are my power!"

Our hearts are one.

----------------------------------

Sora grinned, and then thrust the blade into his chest.

Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi.

I want to cry, but Sora won't want that, would he?

For now, we have to rescue Kairi.

----------------------------------

Gawrsh, I am so happy that Sora's okay.

Kairi returned him his heart.

Finally, Sora accomplished part of his original goal.

Now, we have to end it all.

----------------------------------

The door… sure… is… heavy!

"Don't give up!"

…Riku? Your Majesty?!

But we'll seal you in…

Alright, we understand, your Majesty.

Seems like Sora did too.

Sora… I cannot say that we are happy that this is over.

Nope, it's not over. We still gotta find the King and Riku.

Sora still believes in Riku, after all that he done, so we should have faith in our King too. A-hyuck!

-----------------_Of forgotten memories…_-----------------

Wow, this Castle Oblivion sure is big… and gaudy.

Can we really find the King here?

And Sora wants nothing more than to find Riku.

So we went.

_To find is to lose and to lose is to find._

----------------------------------

Sora wants to find Naminé? Who is she? Sora never mentioned her before.

Or did he? Gawrsh, I can't remember.

Did I forget that too?

Didn't he want to find Riku?

----------------------------------

Wow, this Axel dude just killed this Vexen guy. Why?

Something about Sora's other side? Did I know this?

Something's wrong. Why does Riku know of Naminé the same way Sora does?

And why is he fighting us again?

----------------------------------

A-hyuck. I did it again. Donald's not so stubborn after all.

Because he really cares about Sora. As do I.

----------------------------------

Sora. He's always so nice.

Some would say he's too nice for his own good.

But when he says he cannot feel mad at Naminé, that's when I feel like I know why he is chosen by the Keyblade.

He is more than worthy.

----------------------------------

I already don't know why I'm in this castle.

But I know I'm friends with Sora and Donald.

And that will never change. We will never forget each other.

A-hyuck. I promise.

-----------------_One year later…_-----------------

_One year later…_

Yawn.

Gawrsh, Sora, Donald and I were asleep for so long.

What happened after we defeated Ansem?

Well, it doesn't matter. We are together, and we'll go find the King and Riku.

A-hyuck. Isn't life great?

----------------------------------

Wow, it didn't take a whole lot of effort to find the King.

But he's gone again.

Well, that's His Majesty for you.

So that leaves…

Of course we'll go with you, Sora. Did you have to ask?

Sora never seemed more determined. Riku sure has a great effect on him.

----------------------------------

Wow, déjà vu. Isn't this where we first set the Cornerstone of Light?

Well, we found the King, and at least know that he's safe, and we finally returned to Disney Castle. Can't stay here for long though.

We are much luckier than Sora.

Yet he's still all smiles and giggles.

How are you feeling inside, Sora?

What are you thinking?

Are you thinking of Kairi? Or of Destiny Island?

Of returning to Destiny Island with Riku?

----------------------------------

Sora's so easily excitable.

He still thinks pirates are cool, after the whole Captain Hook incident.

He's so enthusiastic about seeing Santa Claus.

And he volunteered all of us for Sebastian's musical.

Sometimes I forget that he's just a kid.

It's quite easy to forget. He's so mature. So brave and relentless. And yet so innocent, sweet and naïve.

It is unfortunate that he was thrown into all these, and had to wield the Keyblade. But that's how we became friends, and laughed together, journeyed together, fought together and accomplished so much.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

----------------------------------

So Ansem's not Ansem? We defeated his Heartless, but he has a Nobody?

Jeez, when we finally met His Majesty, I didn't think this was what we'll hear.

Still, the King hasn't changed a bit. As gentle as ever, yet stern at the same time.

Wow, that was a big earthquake. We better skedaddle outta here!

We've got friends to help!

----------------------------------

Organization XIII sure got some powerful Nobodies. The water Nobody didn't fight too well, but he was no pushover.

The King, however, looks ten times scarier than that Nobody did.

But he forgave us. Yup, that's our King for ya.

I'd give up my life for him.

So I did.

----------------------------------

Wow, that's a big bump.

I'm still alive!

But my head hurts.

And so does my knee now. Didja have to do that, Donald?

Your Majesty, Donald, Sora.

It's quite incredible how wars forge friendships as strong as ours.

----------------------------------

I got a feeling that it's gonna end soon. Here in Twilight Town.

My gut feeling's been pretty good lately.

Heh, Donald can't call me a fool now.

----------------------------------

Here we are, at the Nobody stronghold.

The King rushed ahead, as per usual.

And now we're rushing to the balcony where we saw Kairi and Xehanort's Heartless.

What's he still doing alive?

----------------------------------

Gawrsh, I thought Kairi was kiddin'.

But as Sora knelt, grasping tightly onto Riku's hand…

…crying. Crying so hard, tears that he hid since our journey began from Traverse Town…

……

A-hyuck. I'm really happy for you, Sora.

You found him at last.

At long last.

You found your love.

And no one deserves it more than you do, Sora.

----------------------------------

The Fool - Goofy

* * *

**End notes:** Thought I would start off my first story with something simpler, so I played around with First Person POV. Turned out that typing this was more of a hassle than imaginable. Well, it is, considering you kinda have to limit your vocabulary to speak Goofish. And spelling too. However, it was easier to type at the end, where Goofy need not be limited any further. 

What do I mean? Ever realised that Goofy proved himself to be the smartest of the trio throughout KH2? He's the first to see through Mulan's disguise (no big, Sora and Donald are idiots), first to understand and identify Beast's intention of locking up the servants, first to understand that Xehanort have a Nobody, and so on. In fact, the greatest irony of this story is to label Goofy as 'The Fool'. So, if you feel that Goofy seemed too smart or observant close to the end of the story, that's because he is smart. Get it, fool?

Oh, I wonder if anyone realised that I'm kinda writing based on the manga as well. It's not observable in the game, but tears formed up in his eyes as Sora battled Parasite Cage (in Monstro) when Riku left, according to the manga. Also, much of the CoM references are from the manga (the CoM one, duh) too. Amano-san did an admirable job recreating the game to paper.

Yup, please review. Criticism are most welcome.

* * *

**0. The Fool** - Innocence, Freedom, Happiness, Initiative, Boldness, Optimism, Carpe Diem (Seize the Day) 

Please note that those are not the only interpretations of 'The Fool'. However, what I listed are what I thought fitting to Goofy.


	2. I: The Magician, Donald

**Disclaimer:** After the race (for naming the raft), Riku tossed Sora the paopu fruit.

"Share it with me, Sora."

"My pleasure."

...that's how it went, right?

**Warning: **Shounei-ai hints. Not so much for this one though. No CoM stuff either, good?

**Author's Note: **Er, please don't try to speak Donald. Yes, don't even try. Lord knows how difficult it is.

This one is slightly different from Goofy's though. Try to take it as a journal format. As in a belated journal. Yes, by two years.

...yes, Donald writes. Le gasp!

**Dedication:** To leafy, my sis, for sure. I do love constructive criticism. I tried to lessen the draggy parts in here. Yeah, and no gawrsh or a-hyuck. Seriously though, that's because I have great difficulty trying to make phonetics of that warbled quack which Donald does so often.

And to Shattered Mirror01! You been so kind! And don't worry about the obligation and whatnot stuff. Just pretend I'm clicking around and found the story. And chappie 3 was great. I'll submit a review of my own soon. I've yet to read the one for FFVII though. And play FFVII. That's an order. You can't say you're a FF player if you have not played the best in FF history. My two cents, of course.

* * *

_**I. The Magician - Donald**_

The journey has finally ended, after almost two years. It's about time.

Granted, Goofy, Sora and I were asleep for the period of one whole year. I still wonder how that happened. And of course, Jiminy's good-for-nothing journal was of absolutely no help. Some journal.

Well, I'll give him points for his efforts. We all have known it would be a most perilous journey, and he accompanying us on the journey as Royal Chronicler was a load off our back, especially since His Majesty would probably want to know all that happened during our journey. Furthermore, Jiminy was a good source of comfort to Sora when Goofy and I fail to be.

Ah, Sora.

----------------------------------

I gotta say, our first meeting was, well, interesting to say the least.

Yeah, Goofy and I decided that collapsing on the Key Bearer was a wonderful way of introducing ourselves.

Of course, when we finally scrambled off after we witnessed the Key(Blade), I was, to put mildly, dumbfounded as I gaped at the Wielder.

Before Goofy and I was a boy, probably no older than thirteen, with horrid fashion sense, as illustrated by his tasteless pumpkin pants. His top was somewhat garish, but not excessively so. On the flip side, what was most eye-catching was about his attire was probably that beautiful silver crown necklace which sways in the slightly humid wind Traverse Town provides in its perpetual darkness.

…okay, so I neglected his gaudy oversized yellow boots. That was deliberate.

I confess, I was checking out his costume before his features. Well, it was because those clothes were so eye-catching, and has nothing to do with my height!

…shut up.

Then again, I wondered how I missed those gravity-defying locks before. The chocolate nest rests snugly on a cherubic face ever-present with baby fats, and sky-blue eyes accentuated his boyish charms. Scrawny limbs would have deceived my guess of gender if not for his dressing choice.

…this brings me back to my point! He's a child! The 'Key' is a juvenile? A kid is going to save the world? Daisy, wake me up now.

----------------------------------

Of course, as I would be proven wrong, Sora does show exceptional receptivity and adequate ability. The armored Heartless crumbled before him, with our help, of course. Still, I'll admit that perhaps I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. His potential is brimming. Apparently even the stoic Leon would agree.

Well, this is written in hindsight, of course. I quite recall that I was worried that we'll be burdened with the pubescent as we travel from world to world.

Actually, when we welcomed him to our ranks, his cheerful disposition manifested quickly. He reminds me of Goofy somewhat. It would be quite disastrous trying (key word) to handle two immature simpletons.

As with my luck, it just turned out that I was right.

----------------------------------

Obligation and allegiance to His Majesty brought us traveling around, and that gave me much time and opportunities to form new opinion about our young hero. While my predictions (mostly negative) were sometimes true, especially of him acting obstinate, as like an adolescent his age would, I was many times surprised at the level of maturity and tolerance he shown us.

He perked up quickly enough when his friend Riku disappeared after a long-awaited reunion, claiming he was just glad Riku was fine. I thought nothing of it. However, when we returned to the Gummi ship to continue our journey, his smile did not reach his eyes.

Goofy definitely noticed it too. Surprise at how I am very concerned at the boy's well-being aside, I could not help but admire the strength he presents to us, to keep us going on this journey, which could only be made happy with cheers and smiles.

His childlike behaviors are real, proof to his innocence and purity. Yet, at the same time, his fortitude shines as evidence to his courage, determination and pure, unyielding strength.

He certainly defied any conventional wisdom which I thought I possessed. Sora is quite the enigma.

----------------------------------

Duty and fidelity finally caught up to me when I least expected it.

"Follow the Key." Our orders were concise.

For the first time, my heart ached and my mind cursed my subjection.

----------------------------------

Treachery is an ambiguous word, as is allegiance.

Goofy and I kept true to our beliefs and faith.

In fact, our loyalty to the Key never wavered. Our devotedness rescued the one who truly held the Key. In return, he led us onward with resolve and unrelenting strength.

My King, this young prince follows in your footsteps.

----------------------------------

As it was, we were never given a break.

In fact, time pressed us hard, barely allowing us a breather.

My mind barely grasped the fact that wise, respected Ansem is, in fact, the Seeker of Darkness.

Then a most radical decision was made, and not by me.

The foolish grin on his face was similar to the one he first gave us, forced, yet amusing, and aimed to please.

Yet I cannot return the smile, as the noblest child I've ever had the fortune of meeting fell prey to darkness, by his own will, in order to rescue what he held dear.

His great sacrifice was meant to save the world, but I cannot begin to fathom then what a horrid world we must be living in if we must suffer the sacrifice of the rescuer in order to rescue.

----------------------------------

The goddess of fortune then blessed us at the critical hour.

We suffered so much. He suffered so much. Yet he pressed on. Forward. Onward.

And we shall hold his arms when he begin to fall, then we shall all rest when it ends.

And rest we did.

----------------------------------

The respite was well-deserved, certainly, though we cannot begin to imagine why we were resting to begin with, or how we are here.

Yeah, I mentioned earlier that Jiminy was of no help.

Alas, our journey was not over, however. His Majesty and Riku still awaited us.

Somewhere in my heart, I felt that this journey would be another fulfilling one.

----------------------------------

Returning to Disney Castle before our journey ended was certainly a pleasant surprise. And of course, I had the fortune of meeting my love again after so long.

I remember how everything remained the same though. She reprimanded me for my long absence. Before I could hug her. And she's supposed to be the romantic.

I missed it. I missed it greatly.

Yet our travels must continue. We owe Sora too much not to see him achieve his happiness.

And if he is obliged to stand against the new threat of Nobodies, we are bound to him as orders would have it.

Never doubt our loyalty.

----------------------------------

You would think that, of course, after all the pain and tribulations we been through, death and sorrow would be commonplace.

Sure, that would be easy to put in words, as I am now doing.

However, I could never forget those feelings. The loss of a dear one stings greatly, and the agony could have forced me to have committed something drastic.

And then the joy of realizing that you thought wrong, that the worst did not occur…

That big ninny.

Why must both Sora and he pull this stupid stunt? I don't want to go through this anymore!

It's really painful to have such dear friends.

----------------------------------

I realized, in the end, that I have changed greatly through this journey.

I have been living practically, using my creative energy to manipulate and work things to my favor.

True friendship was unnecessary, only allegiance to my King meant anything.

Then our travels brought us to around worlds, where many acquaintances were met and dismissed.

And I have not realized then how I was beginning to treasure the friendship of the trinity that we are.

But I was becoming aware, and glad that I am starting to appreciate the fine things I have which I did not envisage having before.

To be precise, I meant these individuals who would accompany me to hell and back. And my King has shown that he was more than willing to do so.

Thank you, friends.

----------------------------------

I have the power to draw on nature and bend them to my will. My sources of power are both Heaven and Earth.

Sora could do the same, but his power works on heart, and his source of power is friendship and love.

----------------------------------

The Magician – Donald Duck

* * *

**End notes:** Thank God for writing. Yeah, so I realise that how Donald writes is quite different from how he speaks. Then again, most people do speak differently from their writing, so suck it up! Er, I mean, please forgive me? 

Donald is written to be quite the cynic to begin with in this story. Well, he is a practical duck, mostly self-reliant (not too well displayed in KH1, since he dies quite easily, and Sora has to cure him more often than Donald does himself) and money-hungry (duh). Some part of his pragmatism does show in KH2. Kinda. Well, actually, quite often. However, he also shown himself to be a true friend. Sometimes rash and ill-tempered, but eternally loyal.

Tried to write it in a manner where Donald slowly transforms from first meeting Sora, all the way to the end. May be slightly OOC for Donald, for which I apologise. I am relatively satisfied though. Unfortunately, Donald's POV is relatively similar to Goof's so I made it a bit shorter. Unfortunately it looks as though I rushed it through. Kinda did, so that I could get to more interesting characters, like the High Priestess. Hint hint

Periwinkle button down there. Yeah, Zexy's hair is periwinkle, confirmed by **Dualism**, and her word is gold. Thank God I don't have to write about him much. I can never describe colour well... er, I'll stop ranting now.

* * *

**I. The Magician **_-_ Action, Concentration, Practicity, Energy, Creativity, Precision, Self-Confidence, Objectivity, Focus, Determination, Initiative. 

Phew!


	3. II: The High Priestess, Naminé: Part I

**Disclaimer:** Who cares about some stupid Door to Darkness, Riku?! You fool, you already have Sora to be your light and your darkness.

Oh yeah, if Riku didn't open it, then Kingdom Hearts would not have been born. Damn.

**Warning: **Wow, nothing on yaoi. However, it contains MAJOR SPOILERS on Chain of Memories, so read at your own peril.

**Author's Note: **I apologize to all whom have not played CoM. Well, here's a surprise, I haven't either. But Amano-san's manga rock hardcore and the game script on GameFAQs really help.

I'll be splitting the High Priestess to 2 parts, the CoM part and the KH2 part. Strictly speaking, I don't really have to, but it's better to put it as a break between the Sora/Riku part and the Roxas part.

**Thanks:** To reviewers talimthewindmaker and of course, Shattered Mirror 01! Encouragements are wonderful thing, no?

To Shattered Mirror, hope you're enjoying FFVII. A hierophant is something akin to a bishop, in basic terms. Seriously, I never understood that card either. Oh woe when it comes to writing that chapter.

* * *

**_II. The High Priestess – Naminé_**

**_Part I_**

Silver, orange, green, yellow, blue, black – Riku

Red, orange, blue, white, yellow, purple – Kairi

Brown, orange, blue, white, black, red, yellow – Sora

…Crude.

Pathetic 12-pack crayons could not do justice to the features these youths exult. Yet all I could do is to use the common 'blue' to shade the hues of Sora's sapphire, and Kairi's ocean blue. Riku would scoff at using such an ugly green to portray his sparkling aquamarine.

"_Well then, Na-mi-né," Marluxia would sneer, "you will just have to improvise."_

If I had a heart, I am certain my hatred for this man would be unimaginable for one born out of a Princess of Heart. However, I do not have one, so I could not feel spite for the man.

Yet, for reasons unknown, sorrow often pricks this non-existent heart of mine, or the memories of that emotion is ever so overwhelming. And I am quite certain I shall feel it soon.

_Portrait - Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiny Island_

Eraser.

As I lowered the instrument over the redhead in my picture, to delete Sora's memory of the 'real' me, and replace it with the Nobody me…

…I cannot stop the tears that threaten to fall.

----------------------------------

_Meteor shower, Destiny Island._

"_I wanna catch lots and lots of tuna!"_

"_Sora…"_

"_Naminé? What's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared…What if a shooting star hits the island?"_

"_Don't be scared, Naminé, if a shooting star comes this way…"_

"…_I'll hit it right back to outer space! I'll protect you, Naminé."_

"…_thank you Sora. Here, take this." Naminé hands the paopu charm to Sora._

"_I'll protect you too, Sora."_

----------------------------------

…now Sora would have forgotten much about Kairi

And I'll be the most important person in his heart.

…why then, am I not happy at all?

It's not just because I am a Nobody, but this is so… wrong…

I cannot believe how much I am hurting Sora.

----------------------------------

The same memories are now implanted in the replica of Riku.

And Riku battles Sora constantly, believing that he should be the one to rescue me.

This… is horrible. Why am I causing so much pain?

"Nobodies can't be somebodies. But think, Naminé. I'm sure there's SOMETHING you can do…"

Huh? Oh, Axel…

He's the only one, who I couldn't say I dislike, among this dreadful trio within the Organization.

But… what he said… there must be something that I could do… there must be…

----------------------------------

"Sora, I am so sorry. All this, because of me…"

No, Sora cannot hear me. Not yet.

Doubtless though, due to my maneuver, he would soon stop at nothing to get to me.

Vexen would soon be killed, probably before the existence of Roxas is revealed to Sora.

I shall meet him once he ends his journey in Twilight Town…

…and hopefully free him from his current state of existence in lies and hidden truths…

----------------------------------

Riku's confrontation with Sora revealed their shared memories. The trio broke up for now.

And I am all Sora has left…

Axel cleared the coast for me. I must do it right.

----------------------------------

"She's right, Sora. I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

How painful it is. If my heart truly does not exist, why is it that I am feeling such pain, such sorrow?

"_I was so lonely… that I beckoned you here… but your heart, I had to…"_

Mess with it, toy it around, leave it a crumbling mess…

But you're strong, Sora. Your heart is stronger than anyone else's. Your heart will quickly recover…

…as long as you realize the one most special to you…

"Call out to it, Sora! Remember who is most important to you!"

----------------------------------

"Naminé, it's not you."

Yes, Sora, it's not me.

You will heal from this great wound I caused you… but now, I shall have to break another heart…

"STOP! Riku!"

The replica crumbled.

Everything is going terribly wrong…

----------------------------------

Sora, why?

Why… how can you just forgive me like this? And further ask me to… be happy?

You're so sweet…

I will fix everything, Sora. I promise.

----------------------------------

Truly, I never thought my summoning of Sora here would have led me to meet such wonderful people.

"All right, it's in my journal. 'Thank Naminé.'"

"Good night, Naminé."

Jiminy, Donald, Goofy…

Sora…

"The way I felt was no lie, Naminé."

"I'll find you after I wake up, and we'll be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé."

"I won't forget. Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart, the links will stay there. This memory will always be inside me somewhere."

"I'll see you again, Naminé. A promise is a promise."

Good night, Sora.

It's time to get back to the drawing board.

_"Fading memories... reconstructed memories... and a dream - a dream of you in a world without you"_

----------------------------------

Sora needs many friends. That is where he draws his power from.

Then of course, it will not do to let his friends fall.

"Both light and darkness will make you stronger, Riku."

You are the other most important person to Sora, Riku. Don't push away your darkness, follow it, and it will show you to the friends you miss.

----------------------------------

Excellent choice, Riku.

"I told him to take care of Kairi, and here he is taking a nap. Can't chew him out if I'm sleeping too."

You will defeat the Ansem residing in you, Riku. Both light and darkness will show you the way.

Then, you shall begin the long and difficult journey to Dawn.

_"Walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end"_

----------------------------------

My Other still lives, of that I am certain.

However, there is much work to be done before I could return to her.

Please give me some time, Kairi.

----------------------------------

The High Priestess – Naminé

* * *

**End notes:** If it was major suckage, I so apologize.

Well, I actually didn't plan to split it into 2 parts, but I got really tired after writing the CoM events, and I really doubt my readers would like to experience more fatigue than necessary.

Part II would probably be much shorter (like this one wasn't already short enough), since Naminé does not have much of a role there (albeit more importance than Kairi, I really wonder what Square was thinking). And since I already planted all my Sora-loving in this chapter, her part II would probably be more focused on Roxie-poo.

God I am going mad.

* * *

**II. The High Priestess **_–_ Non-action, Intuition, Mystery, Silence, Contemplation, Discretion, Sensitivity.

More in part II!


	4. II: The High Priestess, Naminé: Part II

**Disclaimer:** After Sora defeated Leon… (Because that scene is much cuter)

"You're losing your touch, Squall."

"It's..."

"Oh shut up Squall! Don't you see?! Squall and Cloud sounds much better than Leon and Cloud! Both names are meteorologically based! Following tradition, your children…"

Leon tuned her out. You would too if Yuffie starts babbling about some unknown stranger whom you never heard of.

**Warning: **Spoilers on KHII and a little on CoM. This is so getting old.

**Author's Note: **I should have thanked dragonblade3325in the previous chapter for the wonderful game script he posted on GameFAQs for CoM. My bad.

**Thanks:** To talimthewindmaker and Shattered Mirror 01! You guys are really fast in terms of reading and reviewing. Thank you.

* * *

**_II. The High Priestess – Naminé_**

**_Part II_**

Finally rid of the undesirable company of Organization XIII, I enjoy what little freedom I have.

In the mansion at Twilight Town.

Yet I am not unhappy. In fact, I am extremely relieved that I am given an opportunity to right the wrongs I committed during my lonelier days.

I found a kindred spirit in Riku, in this matter, as he walks the path of repentance; the road to dawn.

I lack the luxury of time, however. The loss of five members would certainly put a stump in the organization's machination, yet they will be relentless in their efforts to discover those who dare clog their wheels.

DiZ, of course, acts as a constant alarm clock, reminding me to hurry.

I need no reminder though. His virtual town acts as a good cover, but I know the urgency. Since it is really my fault anyway, I waste little time on my project.

However, sometimes I wish there is someone else to accompany me, other than Riku.

----------------------------------

Then he came.

Well, actually coming would not be an accurate term, since he was more or less dragged here against his will.

Roxas, number XIII in the Organization, the Key of Destiny.

And Sora's Nobody.

I guess it figures. The Keyblade chose a boy with an incredibly powerful heart to be its Wielder. When Sora gave up his heart, the Nobody formed was similarly powerful, so much so that he belongs to the Organization, constituting the most supreme of Nobodies.

Well, other than Demyx. I always wondered about the sitar player since I met him in Castle Oblivion when he came to visit. He certainly did not impress me as supposedly one of the most capable Nobodies.

Then again, I am in little position to speak, but here, we are not talking about the Organization.

Roxas.

I heard Riku was only able to bring him back the second time they dueled, after Riku fully embracing the power of darkness. And with the powers he wields after he accepted light and darkness, it is unfathomable how adept this boy is.

Then it is of little wonder why DiZ is so eager to obtain Roxas under our control. If Sora and Roxas are already this powerful with only half their body, the power which Sora would wield, when he is whole, would indeed be mighty enough to destroy the Organization.

However, to convince him to return to his Other would be an unimaginable difficult task. While I would gladly do so, Roxas is a confused boy who lost his memory of his Other and have only been exposed to the harshest environments since his existence, or non-existence, whichever it is.

Another kindred spirit, and this time in more similar ways than I would have thought possible.

----------------------------------

Unsurprisingly, DiZ ordered me to erase all of Roxas' memories regarding the Organization, which is, actually, all the memories Roxas has in his short existence.

I gave a fond chuckle at this point as I realized that Roxas and I share the same 'birthday', since we were both born when Sora released his (and Kairi's) heart.

Then of course, when my mind wandered back to the matter at hand, sorrow rears its ugly head once more.

Despite the intention to destroy the Organization being a necessary one, subjecting the boy to the loss of his memories and implanting new ones, which would most definitely be fake since he would have his relations revolving inhabitants of a virtual town…

…this is inhumane.

However, I cannot afford to juggle ethics in my mind now. Perhaps I am not worthy enough, or in no place to protest to DiZ regarding the matter.

After all, I placed Sora through all those heartbreaking moments. Though he will eventually remember none of it, the guilt that stings me is overwhelming. This is the only way to clear my debt, by making Sora whole again.

A Nobody was never meant to exist anyway. Roxas should be considered a fortunate one, finding his Other and given the chance to fuse with him.

Such is the cruel fate of a Nobody.

----------------------------------

By DiZ's calculations, Sora will awaken in another six days.

Meanwhile, the Organization seemed to have found our hideout. Dusks are infiltrating the simulated town as we speak.

Roxas would then be forced to pick up his forgotten memories as the Key, placing him in greater confusion than I would have wanted.

Hayner, Pence and Olette and other inhabitants of "Twilight Town" would soon forget him, and all the friendship and rivalry which Roxas believed he had would be naught.

…I cannot stand it.

I requested DiZ to give Roxas some good last memories before he 'cease to exist', but DiZ replied that he was in no place to do so.

Of course, that coming from a man who deprived Roxas of a beach visit as it may 'open up more access points'.

… …

I think I shall pay Roxas a visit.

----------------------------------

His destiny is preordained. Despite the illusion of choice granted to him in Deep Drive, he will eventually return to Sora. In that case, he should at least know what is going to happen to him.

So I brought him to my sanctuary, my White Room.

Riku believed that it was best that Roxas doesn't know. Ignorance is bliss, he says.

I doubt Roxas would remain ignorant for long, especially with Axel on his trail.

Roxas was definitely confused after Axel and DiZ's confrontation yesterday. Furthermore, it seems my interference had linked him with Kairi's heart…

I should know what pain Roxas is going through. I subjected Sora to the same pain.

I should not let Roxas be a second victim. I am obliged to reveal who he is as much as I am to restore Sora.

Dream well, Roxas…

----------------------------------

The White Room.

My sanctuary, where I toiled away in putting together Sora's chains of memories.

At least, this time I am willing to do it, unlike in the past where I would rather work with my eyes closed.

Riku often visited me here, his presence comforting as I brushed across sketchbooks. Here, I can forget older days where Marluxia or Larxene's presence was more to keep watch over me, mocking and taunting me, as I reluctantly scratched paper upon paper, all the while with sound of shattering glass ringing, reverberating in my mind.

And it is here, that I present my work to Roxas, sharing my sanctuary with the other kindred spirit, eliciting wonder and some unknown form of understanding from my fellow Nobody.

And I showed him who he really is.

And the people he should know: Axel, Kairi, Sora.

"You were never meant to exist, Roxas."

I regretted it the moment the words appeared. Riku was right; some things are better left unsaid.

----------------------------------

My progress was faster than I expected. Sora will awaken today, but not without Roxas.

If my guess is right, DiZ would not want my presence either, once my job for Sora is completed. I must hurry.

My final meeting with Roxas.

No, no, what am I saying? We will meet again, when we are whole.

You have a right to know, Roxas.

Let me show you what you should know…

----------------------------------

Inheriting the traits of a Princess of Hearts, I have always been demure, subtle and submissive.

I see no need to do things by force, and I am constantly protected in one way or another, by Sora, Riku, or his replica.

However, for once, I felt rebellious. I need to tell Roxas something, anything.

So I promised him that we will meet again, even if we may not know that we are talking to each other.

When your destiny is preordained, knowing what the future holds for you is always comforting.

May you be happy with your Other, Roxas.

----------------------------------

When I awoken once more, it felt like I was in darkness.

I cannot recall what occurred. The details are blurry. I recall Riku bringing me here to help rescue Kairi, and nothing much else.

The World That Never Was.

I guess it is time.

Thank you for waiting, Kairi.

----------------------------------

If there was some higher being, or goddess of fortune, I believe Roxas and I are the only Nobodies blessed.

To think I had the chance to meet Roxas one final time, before I relinquish my own consciousness and fuse with Kairi.

I don't think I could be happier.

I fulfilled both my promise to Sora and Roxas. Well, to Roxas at least, as Sora was the one who made the promise to me.

I couldn't have but chuckle. I am getting confused. Sora and Roxas is the same person after all.

A promise is a promise, Sora.

----------------------------------

The High Priestess – Naminé

* * *

**End notes:** Goodness, I truly detest this existent / non-existent stuff.

Aw, thanks to you guys who claim that my fic is not suckage.

Anyway, since most people played KH2 (hopefully), this chapter should be easier to identify with.

And Naminé is actually pretty fun to write, if you forget all the existence crap in the game. Now people should have a good guess on who the Empress is. After all, the High Priestess and the Empress are sister cards.

Well, thanks for reading. Press that button down there!

* * *

**II. The High Priestess **_– _(Addition to previous) Calmness, Inner Voice, Deep Understanding, Wisdom, Patience, Stability. 


	5. III: The Empress, Kairi

**Disclaimer:** Traverse Town, part II…

Riku: There you are, Sora. What's going on?

Sora: Riku! (I like his simplicity.)

Face grab, forward pull, smothering kiss.

Riku: So…! Mmm…

And of course, I absolutely do not own Utada-san's 'Simple And Clean'. Except on my mp3, of course. I know that song's so overused in fics that it's probably banal, so sue me.

**Warning: **Well, finally a little shounen ai warning. Slightly implied So-Ri. Slightly implied one-sided Kaiora. Yeah yeah, all non-too explicit.

**Author's Note: **Well, apologies are due to the many who actually read this fic. It's been forever since I updated. Er, Pluto ate my writing!

Well, actually Chinese New Year was kind of a busy period, and the many mid-term exams aren't helping either. I should get Axel to burn down the college.

So, blame my exams if this is of poor quality.

Actually, I'm sorry that it probably is. I have an exam tomorrow!

**Thanks:** To Shattered Mirror 01! I so enjoy our little chat. Seriously, I'm missing KH2 again thanks to you. Yes, I'm blaming you, because I'm in some dorm with no PS2! And now I'm fantasizing about KH2 Final Mix+. I should be going insane soon, probably after I fail my exam tomorrow.

* * *

**_III. The Empress – Kairi_**

_So simple and clean…_

A blank slat.

That was what Riku said I was after Sora and he bombarded me with questions on my origin. It's frightening really, when you wake up in some foreign shore, having absolutely no idea where you came from, who you once lived with, or what your last meal was.

But then again, when I woke up under the watchful gaze of two little angels, I guess those thoughts can take the back seat. I remember vaguely reading some distant fairy-tale regarding how some baby animals will regard whatever they first see as their parents, so cats can have little ducklings following them, and all that jazz. Honestly, I thought it absurd.

Then I decided to make these two my bestest friends forever and ever…

Well, what was a lost six-year-old girl to do?

----------------------------------

_Whatever lies beyond this morning…_

Sora's enthusiastic babbling, Riku's anticipative grin…

I just had to tell them, "I wouldn't mind."

But truly, I was happy here, as long as it is with them.

I confess that sometimes I am indeed curious as to how I end up on Destiny Island, and where I truly came from.

However, being beside my two best friends is what matter to me most.

Of course, Sora's "want to see 'em all" is too full of fervor to argue against.

And Riku thanked me, for something that I didn't know I deserve any gratitude from.

In fact, I always thought I have to be thankful to them for giving me this happy life which I am living.

I didn't know how else to reply other than a simple "You're welcome."

Riku has definitely changed.

Now I'm growing anxious. I like this life. I love these friends. I need something to hold onto, before I drown into unknown darkness…

I was almost tempted to just leave with Sora on the raft…

"Sora, don't ever change."

Please.

Be my anchor. Be my pillar.

Be my strength.

----------------------------------

_I don't think life is quite that simple…_

Lost…

Once again, I'm lost…

Where…am I?

So…ra…

Help… me…

Darkness…

----------------------------------

_You're giving me too many things lately…_

Unlike the time where I drifted 8 years ago, I am not alone this time.

I am not sure where I am, or whether I am even in my own body. Everything feels foreign, weird.

Yet, it feels so familiar, so warm, and so strong.

And when that warmth disappeared, I felt myself wriggling in my own body again.

All of Sora's experience crashed into my mind then, each bit trying to find prominence. I would have screamed in agony if not for the most critical and recent event flashing before my eye…

Sora killed himself to save me.

And I swirled my head around, just in time to see Sora fading…

No…

No!!!

----------------------------------

_When you walk away…_

Oh god, oh god.

My thoughts are now a complete mess. All of Sora's memories are filling in the gaps now, reminding me of what occurred during my absence, when I resided by Sora's heart.

Riku giving in to the darkness, believing he can utilize its power to rescue me…

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, aiding Sora in his journey to find Riku and myself…

And I'm one of the seven legendary Princesses of Heart, pure, untainted, without darkness…

Sora is the Keyblade Master, locking keyholes in various worlds to prevent further manifestation of darkness.

Sora, who gave up his heart to bring me back.

Sora…

Come back…

I need you now, more than ever…

… …

What the? A Heartless?

----------------------------------

_You're all I need…_

"Thank you, Kairi."

No, thank you, Sora.

Thank you for never giving up hope.

Thank you for being so strong.

Thank you for being loyal. To me. To Riku.

And thank you most of all, for being Sora.

----------------------------------

_It's hard to let it go…_

It hurts a little, to be sure, to know that I'd be in his way.

But things are different now. He is the Keyblade Master. He has to save all worlds.

And he has to save our fallen friend.

Then allow me to give you this, Sora.

Whatever little strength I have, please use it as you wish.

And I want it back.

Promise me, Sora.

----------------------------------

_Wish I could prove I love you…_

Destiny Island.

According to Aerith, when Kingdom Hearts is sealed, and all worlds restored, the inhabitants would be transported back to their home-world.

So… this is my home.

Hehe, but of course.

Come home, you guys.

I'll be waiting.

----------------------------------

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel…_

At some point of time, I remember missing something very important.

I would have considered that a very contradictory statement. Riku would have said I made absolutely no sense.

Where is Riku anyway?

And other than Riku, there was someone else…

…wasn't there?

----------------------------------

_When we are older you'll understand…_

Then he called out to me.

Roxas…

…and Sora.

Cheeky Sora. Kind Sora. Powerful Sora. Loveable Sora.

Sorry Sora, I should never have forgotten you.

Come on home now.

----------------------------------

_Does that mean I have to walk on water?_

Then it hit me.

How could I have been so foolish?

Sora and Riku didn't find what they want by just sitting around and living some mediocre and boring high school life.

No, they fought for what they considered important; me, each other.

I must begin my journey too.

Well, if anything, that weird looking porcupine-haired person was also excellent encouragement.

So, the first step of my journey was into a dark portal, with a bloodhound by my side.

Riku would have been proud.

----------------------------------

_Are confusing me…_

My mind's getting all fuzzy again. Curses, I hate it when that happens.

Well, let's see. I appeared at some back alley, quickly befriended a trio of teenagers, who actually knew Sora!

And then… and then…

Oh, the porcupine kidnapped me.

Then some lilac-haired fellow made it a double kidnapping.

…I hate being weak.

The worst part of it all seems to be that I am nothing more than bait to Sora, for this so-called Organization's machination, whatever it is.

No, Sora must not be hurt because of me…

…not again…

Someone help me out of here.

Then, a whistle.

And I saw myself.

----------------------------------

_Regardless of warnings…_

Riku.

This person…

Naminé did call him Riku…

Oh, Riku, what have you done to yourself?

But it is of little concern.

We will soon be together again, Riku. The three of us.

And Sora's light will bring you out of this form.

He never seems to run out of it, does he? Good old Sora…

----------------------------------

_Hold me…_

I should have cried then.

I was delighted, overjoyed, exhilarated…

Words failed me.

But I didn't cry; I stayed strong, for Sora stayed strong while searching for us.

And Sora too, seemed to be happy, just happy to see me.

But big boys do cry…

He cried for Riku.

Something seemed to wrench my heart then…

Sora didn't cry for me.

Would you have cried for me, Sora?

----------------------------------

_Nothing's like before_

----------------------------------

The Empress – Kairi

* * *

**End notes:** Wow… that sucked.

Well, apologies once more. I actually find it difficult to relate to Kairi. As in very, very difficult. She's just so a no-harm-done, no-responsibility and basically cheerful girl throughout the entire 3 games! (Counting in CoM)

I kinda prefer to relate to characters who have truly heart-breaking moments, or some sort of tragedy or guilt or angst killing them inside.

Well, that means Roxas and Riku would be a joy to write.

Oh, I seriously need not inform you that all italics were lyrics from 'Simple And Clean', do I?

Please inform me of how high this is on your suckage meter. But, le gasp, you can only do that if you review!

No, I'm not forcing you to, but this did suck, right? So you just have to write something to tell me how much.

Okay, just review dammit!

* * *

**III. The Empress **_– _Mothering, Abundance, Comfort, Delight, Desire, Satisfaction, Power. 


	6. IV: The Emperor, King Mickey

**Disclaimer:** Monstro…

Sora: Riku! Where've you been?

Riku: Well, some extremely ugly fag hag bitch thing told me that you gave me up for a somewhat-talking duck and a tall dog…thing, so I agreed to help her.

Sora: Huh? You're not making any sense, Riku…

Riku: I know, it's just to see your adorable pouting confused face

Sora pouts.

Me also no own Learn to be Lonely, from the acclaimed Phantom of the Opera. Kudos to whoever who can find the reference. It's not that hard.

**Warning: **Blah blah, CoM spoiler and all that. Quite formal Mickey, so no Mickey-speak, except for one welp.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so fanfic dot net screwed up and seemed to have not delivered my review replies, as confirmed by Shattered Mirror. Such a pity, since I forgot what I wrote in there. The delay in notifying me of The Writer's new stories was also regretted.

Stupid ff dot net. Oh right, I'm using its services. My bad.

Er, yeah, my memory's not that good.

But mostly, from whatever bits I recall, it's to thank you guys for pointing out the spelling mistakes, and to promise to check through, which I did this time. Still, I'm only human, so it'll be nice if you guys can help me look through and point out further errors. Muchas gracious, or something like that.

And anyway, since the review replies didn't go through, let me thank all my reviewers here again. Readers are great, but reviewers are gold.

**Thanks to:**

**Fugitive**, glad you liked it. Kairi is difficult to portray in all her elements, and it was unfortunate Square and team did not give her greater prominence.

**talimthewindmaker**, thanks again for those errors pointed out. If you received my reply, I blamed "Deep Drive" on the KH2 Original Soundtracks, since I listen to it often. Battle music in TWTNW is named, well, _Deep Drive_. Personally, I prefer _Sacred Moon_, the normal TWTNW non-battle theme. Slat was my fault though. And my sympathies to Kairi too, as mentioned to Fugitive as well.

And of course, dear friend and reviewer, **Shattered Mirror01**! I cheered you for your exams, so it's a pity you did not receive that. Thanks for pointing out spelling too. Also, I offered you a slight sneak peak thing, though you may have already watched it.

For all who are interested too, visit it on YouTube. Since the link doesn't show, it's triple w (dot) youtube (dot) com (/slash) watch?v4itvyMRs9cM. Courtesy to my sis, leafyaki, for providing the link. It's to die for.

Without further ado…

* * *

_**IV. The Emperor – Mickey**_

Another light extinguished.

Another twinkle in the sky ceased to be.

It's the third one this week.

I found it pointless resisting the sigh which was struggling to escape. I knew the time would come sooner or later, when darkness once again grows in power and threaten the balance.

Then, it shall be my job, as King, to wield my weapon once more.

Goodbye, Minnie. It shall be some time before we meet again. Have faith in me.

----------------------------------

As fate ordained, I shall not be lonely in this journey.

I would rather I was, though. Why extend the suffering?

However, for the greater good of the world, my power alone would not suffice. Two other individuals will have to come into play.

But they are so, so young…

Well then, wise Donald and loyal Goofy, serve me well now. Please be successful in aiding the Keyblader of Light. I shall pray for your safety.

Meanwhile, I would find my way to the other fallen Master…

----------------------------------

Traversing worlds after worlds, complete with never-ending battles against beings of darkness and the masterminds behind them, left me exhausted. However, I cannot rest yet, nor can I fall.

The darkness is pervasive, overbearing, suffocating…

If I shall falter, the boy who fell prey to darkness may not be able to escape his nightmare.

Consequently his light shall fall, as light and shadow are one.

Then all would be lost.

----------------------------------

My dear friend Ansem…

Why did you not come to me earlier? Why did I not detect your distress?

Look where our mistakes led us. Two young boys of impeccable powers and purity are now forced to lose their childhood in this struggle. Their once-innocent and carefree eyes shall be tainted by images which should be reserved to us, beings of authority. Those orbs shall dull, and become battle-weary.

We owe them much. So much.

However, they are very strong, and their strength will bring the worlds forgotten peace. And it will reunite them once more, and they shall return home together.

For now, let me atone for my lack of foresight, and use my powers to help the lost one.

So come to me, Riku.

Let us bring momentary serenity to the realm of light for now. Following that, we will traverse darkness together, and you shall search for Sora, as he would do the same for you.

And there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

----------------------------------

As one burdened with power and responsibility, I have learnt to be lonely.

I have learnt to find my way in darkness.

And I have learnt to be my one companion.

But I have seen so much, experienced so much, that it mattered little to me.

Yet this young boy, a mere teenager, was placed under similar circumstances as well.

And he must face the same trial.

Now, we are kindred spirits in the realm of darkness, and I relish his company.

So, while we are searching for an exit, let me comfort you.

You shall laugh in your loneliness no more.

----------------------------------

Riku has escaped for now, to face his side of trial. Sora's on the other side.

Burdened by darkness, Riku is still lost.

Let whatever power I have be his shield for now, and protect him from the dark being residing within his body; the imposter who calls himself Ansem.

May he find his way.

And I will find my way out of here as well. Your heart will guide me, Riku

----------------------------------

It seems my absence was not without its purpose.

Riku has grown immensely powerful, and it's not just with my help, but also thanks to this man.

DiZ, I know you, don't I?

However, let us leave that aside for a moment. Riku shall require my aid once more.

Though I said "I'll save you, pal!", I'm relatively certain Riku does not require any saving. Not in a million years.

----------------------------------

Dear friend Ansem, you would have loved to meet this boy.

He changed my view on darkness quite completely. He made darkness his power; yet wield it not for evil.

He intrigues me, greatly. Now I understand the choices of the Keyblades. These boys are truly special.

Let me accompany you on your road, Riku. The unexplored road to dawn.

----------------------------------

Finally, the roads converge once more.

Welp, more work for me then. Sora and Riku will both require my attention.

And I intend to do no less than get them together once again.

But nooo, Riku just had to make it difficult. Nonetheless, I understand his concern.

This pair of best friends is really something else. One boy searches, the other evades. I wonder if this is how best friends operate.

It's time to meet Sora.

----------------------------------

Some clues at last.

Ansem the Wise, lead me to you, so we can end this.

You owe these teenagers as much as I do, so we shall return the favor.

Your traitorous student, Xehanort, shall, ironically, be my path to you.

The journey into darkness seems less foreboding each time.

I wonder, is this a good thing?

----------------------------------

Ansem. Is revenge all that matters?

I understand how you feel. Your students robbed you of your research, stole your identity, and stripped you of your dignity.

However, these boys taught me more than Heartless, Nobodies and the darkness within hearts.

They taught me of friendship, loyalty, forgiveness and love.

Perhaps it is we who should be learning.

----------------------------------

My friend, I forgive you.

If only… if only we could return to Radiant Garden and chatted once more of politics and economics, of blue skies and green seas, and savour sea-salt ice-cream among smiles and greenery and fountains.

Yet, I am not always in time.

This is the price you pay for your mistake, the heaviest penalty.

But thank you. You bought us time, and a new opportunity.

Allow me to take your place, and fulfill your last wishes.

And bring Riku and Sora back to their island.

----------------------------------

The Emperor – King Mickey Mouse

* * *

End notes: Okay, my apologies to all who wanted more welps, gollies and goshes. It's slightly easier to write angst, and I picked easy paths. Guilt is fun to write, unfortunately, and I know King Mickey is more than just the superficially cheerful mouse if he were to be "Your Majesty". 

However, it felt as though I killed off more than I should. Mickey is a cheery sort, mostly, like Sora. I probably focused too much on linking him to Ansem the Wise, and the dark path he traveled together with Riku.

Well, please comment on this then. What? You don't know how?! Which planet do you live on?

Periwinkle button down there, stupid.

I'll compensate all these angsty stuff with a White Day fluff. Yep, another item on my list now.

* * *

**IV. The Emperor** _– _Fathering, Stability, Authority, Power, Order, Leadership (Not too difficult to guess, eh?) 


	7. V: The Hierophant, Ansem

**Disclaimer:** Pirate ship…

Sora: Riku! Where are Donald and Goofy?

Riku: Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about me!

Sora: But Riku…

Riku: Oh Sora, you don't know how I missed you. But now that you're here, I have nothing to fear!

**Warning: **Fairly be warned, ye all. This chapter includes almost fanatical obsession with DARKNESS!

**Author's Note: **Time to ask for forgiveness again on the late update. Actually, it was **Shattered Mirror01**'s updated fic which reminded me, 'Hey, fool. You have a fic left un-updated for God-knows-how-long!'

Well, I blame the character cast in KH. Do you know how difficult it was to find an appropriate Hierophant?

**Appreciation to:**

**Fugitive**, **Shattered Mirror01** and **Sing of the Skies**. Your support always keep me going, especially **Shattered**-san!

* * *

**_V. The Hierophant – Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless)_**

I was born, in darkness.

It appears I have reached the final stages of my research.

Hearts and darkness. They are irrevocably connected. By subjecting myself to be the final sacrifice in the research I adapted from that failure of a teacher, my existence now transcend beyond that mortal shell.

Ansem, he was such a fool. A coward. He refused to see what potential his research could have yielded. He should be duly credited for his role in initiating this project, but he had no desire for grandeur, which did no justice to this awesome power.

Yes, the power of darkness, which I now wield with abundance.

If my findings correspond well with that of my foolish ex-teacher, my Nobody should have been born too. The genius that is Xehanort should not be wasted, indeed.

Whatever the machination of my counterpart, it is not of my concern. I shall now finalize my research on darkness, a power which should be glorified and allowed to be amplified and stretch beyond this pale world.

I shall show all worlds the marvel of this wondrous might which they have shunned for so long. Darkness shall stir a new revolution, and all worlds shall fall. It shall be for the better, as these worlds would then subscribe to a most basic rule.

Survival of the fittest.

----------------------------------

Master, oh foolish master, rejoice.

I am treading grounds which you cannot even begin to fathom. The darkness which is coursing through my veins fills me with such delectable joy and satisfaction. You were truly a simpleton to have even attempted to reject and elude it. What separate you, oh sagacious Ansem the Wise, from the ignoramus in the worlds?

Nothing. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Yet I am grateful to you, master. If not for your kind rescue, Xehanort would not have survived to this day.

So, in memory of you, I have adopted your name, master.

The name Ansem shall now be revered once more, but now, as the Seeker of Darkness.

----------------------------------

All is progressing well. Ignorant villains of a sort have gathered, believing they could utilize the power of darkness and the Heartless to their will.

Fools, darkness cannot be stirred to achieve their pathetic dreams of political power and glory. They believe themselves to be puppeteers, when the Heartless are the ones pulling the strings.

However, I shall allow them to indulge in their fantasies, sacrificing them on the chess board when the situation demands.

Yes, I do need fodder. The realm of light is not giving up without a fight, after all.

The rodent mogul should have left his realm to battle the looming darkness.

His potential is worrisome, for he wields an ancient weapon which could turn the tables.

The Keyblade.

Its wielder is said to be either capable of saving the world, or destroying it.

If my studies are correct, another Keyblade would soon materialize.

I must intercept it, and let it fall into my hands.

----------------------------------

Destiny Islands.

Such a tiny, pathetic place.

Interestingly, a young child shares my sentiment, and aspires nothing more than to leave this prison.

His heart is strong. Surely, he must be the potential Keyblade wielder. That would explain why the Keyblade would choose to materialize in this backwater land.

His heart has great potential. I could feel the darkness brimming within. He is more than worthy to be my new vessel.

What glee. Not only shall the new Keyblade Master fall to obscurity, he shall also open the Door to Darkness here, and bring ruin to yet another world.

This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed…

----------------------------------

Inconceivable!

Two potential Keyblade wielders on one tiny island? I have ignored the younger brunette, and now the Keyblade is in his hands.

However, the silver blond is under Maleficent's control. Useless as she is, she would definitely be able to sway him to our cause.

My cause, of course.

Despite 'falling' to darkness, that child still has a stronger heart than his younger friend. Certainly, he will reclaim his prize as the true wielder.

At that point, he shall surrender himself to me, and with him as a new vessel, I shall allow supreme darkness to conquer all worlds.

Now, it is nothing more than a waiting game. Entertain me, Riku.

----------------------------------

Such entertainment indeed!

As I predicted, the silver-haired child was brimming with potential. His utilization of darkness was magnificent. The only reason for his defeat would be his momentary weakness due to his hesitation and reluctance to hurt his friend.

It is time, then, for me to show him the true potential of the darkness within his heart.

The seventh Princess is my trump card. I need not have the Keyblade under my control. Everything is going according to plan after all.

The more pure-hearted of the two boys will no doubt sacrifice himself to release the seventh untainted heart, and the End of the World shall lay out its carpet to me.

And I shall have _my_ prize. The world of eternal darkness.

Kingdom Hearts.

----------------------------------

Such… miscalculation…

How unimaginable. That boy is no scientist, and probably knows nothing beyond basic algebra, if he even paid attention in his classes.

Yet his heart defied all my research, and logic itself. Kingdom Hearts is supposed to be my ultimate source of power…

But… light? Why…

----------------------------------

Such absurdity.

However, I could only blame myself for my judgment. Now my only sanctuary is the dark realms of Riku's heart.

The silly boy still rejects his greatest weapon. Darkness.

What a fool. Doesn't he know that he would only grow weaker without it? Bow to me and I will grant you eternal power!

Bah, obstinate child and meddlesome rodent.

You will yield to me soon, Riku.

----------------------------------

My Nobody have performed splendidly, it seems. He granted me this stage for persuading this pig-headed boy.

Such perfect coincidence!

Riku's presence in this castle is only because of Sora. These two boys play a most interesting game of catch, when they are polar opposites!

When I awaken, this body shall allow me to annihilate Sora with the help my Nobody and his so-called organization. My ambition shall not be deterred.

----------------------------------

Nobody of mine, you did find some perfect talents.

Who would have thought of it? A replica of this stubborn boy?

This adolescent should understand by now my powers and yield, but he remains fearful and fights in such futility. What a waste of good talent.

----------------------------------

Every time an Organization member falls, Riku's darkness becomes more apparent. If not for that troublesome mogul…

But that man, number VI has been the final straw for Riku.

He finally accepted his true calling.

Come then, boy! Join me in darkness once more!

----------------------------------

Foolish boy!

How is it that everything is so incogitable!

I should have conquered the boy who gave his heart to darkness!

Where have I gone wrong…?

----------------------------------

The Hierophant – Xehanort (Heartless)

* * *

**End rants:** Never again. The word 'darkness' in this chapter rivals the frequency of the article 'the'. 

Okay, I definitely owe some explanation on how I chose the Hierophant to be Ansem. Card V. The Hierophant is actually also known as The Pope. Now, it should be almost blasphemous to connect someone so holy to this, this obsessive jerk (sorry, my brain is mush now). Actually, the Hierophant also represents religion, any religion, and encompass all aspects of it, positive or negative, cult or not.

Have an idea where I'm going with this now? Ansem's fanatical obsession on the 'teachings' of darkness is bordering on heretical, isn't it?

If anything, Ansem fits the reversed reading of the card very well.

'Shifty eyes'

Alright, I admit that it's actually based on lack of choices. My sis kindly suggested Merlin, which seemed suitable, but was absolutely weird (and boring) to write. I do intend to shift POV to Radiant Garden, but Merlin was more of a neither-here-nor-there wizard.

Then again, I will definitely write on the Restoration Committee by card VII, since he's a member there.

…oops. You didn't hear that.

Okie then, you know what to do. Clickity click click.

* * *

**V. The Hierophant **_– _Education, Knowledge, Status quo, Discipline, Belief system 

(Reverse – Ill advices, lies, persecution)


	8. VI: The Lovers, Roxas

**Disclaimer:** Sora and Riku were given some time to cool down since they were ruining the scenes too many times, what with their affection and all.

And by cool down, I actually mean the HEAT that is going on backstage.

**Warning: **Ah, some normality back in life. And by that, I mean shounen-ai, in the from of AkuRoku.

**Author's Note: **I'll try to make an update by every 10 days now. This one took me the longest time to write yet.

Gomen-nasai, **Mirror**-san, this is not a Cloud/Leon XD! Still, try to enjoy, ne? Cloudie and Squall will be showing up pretty soon!

**Appreciation to:**

**Shattered Mirror01** and **Sing of the Skies**.

* * *

**_VI. The Lovers (The Twins) – Roxas (and Sora)_**

----------------------------------

"_Cogito ergo sum – I think, therefore I am." – Rene Descartes_

----------------------------------

An average high school student; nothing more, nothing less.

During school days, I would doze during classes, excel in one or two subjects but fail most others. Well, I would have failed if not for mother hen Olette and Pence, our residential bookworm. I would then join in some after-school activities, most probably Struggle training.

During summer vacation, I would perform odd jobs delivering mail and sticking up posters around Twilight Town in promotion of the Struggle tournament. That would gather me enough munny for a summer-full supply of sea-salt ice-cream, and I'll save the leftovers for some rainy day, perhaps to get a car in the future or something. Hayner and I would then train for the tournament, or if there's enough munny, the four of us would make a trip down to the beach and get some yaki-soba or pretzels.

Occasionally we would get into fights with Seifer and his gang. Pence and Olette are not much for fist-fights, so we often get slugged 3-to-2 (since Vivi seldom fight as well), until Olette breaks it up. We eventually settle for one-on-ones (since Seifer thought it was too cowardly for them to always win 3-to-2, who would have thought?), and settle our score there and then. Most of the time, though, we'll let the Struggle tournament decide.

A best pal, two great friends and one rival gang with a stupid leader who wears a stupid beanie. That is my life. A provincial one, perhaps, but at least it was normal.

As with all stories, peace never lasts, and mine came crashing down before I knew what was going on.

What a short life.

----------------------------------

I guess a good place to begin would be those images which keep haunting me while I was in slumber.

Dreams? Premonitions? Nightmares? Recollections? Flashback?

Whatever. Like I really care.

Those images will just fly past, like a broken VCR playing, cackling and hissing and scenes play before my eyes. Names are blurred and images fuzzy.

The same individuals are always present, however.

A young redhead, acting as feminine as she looked, constantly giggling and chasing after her two compatriots. Swirling blue orbs expressed kindness and gentleness. Nothing but true purity exudes from her.

The older one, a tall male, fit, sturdy, with shimmering silvery locks, and an unyielding physique. His aquamarine irises hold dark secrets and powerful desires, but are strangely affectionate when studying his younger companion.

And lastly, a brunette with a chocobo-hairdo. He was bright, cheery and almost obnoxiously loud. Compared to the silver-blond, his body was more feminine, but it hides his strength, which is surely present if his sparring matches with the older boy were anything to go by. His eyes were of clearest and brightest sapphire, hiding no secrets, telling no lies. They were honest, passionate, strong, and full of light.

Best friends. I needed no second glimpse to infer that from the trio. Whether they were something more, I couldn't know, and wouldn't care.

I never met them before, yet I feel like I have known them my entire life. Something in them calls out to me, and the images felt like broken memories piecing themselves up. For some reason, I relate strongly with the brunette. His emotions became mine, and along with it his joy, sadness and pain.

I feel a deep longing for the boy.

It is as though, he was what I am searching for…

----------------------------------

Three whole days and nights of inexplicable dreams and happenings later, I am thoroughly exhausted.

A movie plays itself out to me every night, while weird white apparitions would constantly disturb the peace of our town during the day. Couple that with a mysterious stranger clad in an ugly black trench coat (who stole my munny, the jerk!), an encounter with a pale young girl (who looks astoundingly similar to the redhead in my dreams) and a bizarre blunt sword-like weapon (which I learn is know as the Keyblade, how original), I am seriously considering whether I'm going wacko.

Fortunately, I made up with Hayner, who misunderstood my absence yesterday (as I cannot explain that I was trapped in some dark arena with tinted glass below my feet), and proceeded to kick his ass. All was going well again.

Not.

White apparitions. Again.

Keyblade. Again.

Mysterious anorexic guy in black coat. Ag… wait a minute…

"It's me. Axel."

Databank search… nil. Nope, I absolutely have no idea who this weirdo is. Yet, I am feeling something. Forgoing all normalcies in recent happenings, this is a rare time where I feel that something is happening _within_ me. It's as though my mind is screaming out to me 'You should know this guy!'

But the fact remains. I don't know him. At my confused echo of his name, the redhead made some snide remarks, and magically pulled out weapons from nowhere!

Well, not exactly nowhere. Flames did appear along with his chakrams.

Despite my absolute frustration and bewilderedness, I actually found some time to scrutinize the redhead. Beneath his crown of jet spiky hair, his thin face was illuminated by emerald eyes, and matching tear-drop tattoos. His green orbs fixed upon my own cerulean ones, and some sparks flew. I am not one for romance, but I cannot help but feel lost and confused… and hurt.

And why am I hurt that I am about to battle one impulsive, impatient, utterly confounding pyromaniac? I wish I knew.

It ended all too soon.

I don't know whether or not to feel disappointed as I was restored to the normal world. Well, as normal as it can get, anyway.

----------------------------------

Axel… my best friend…

Sora… the one I am connected to… who requires me to become whole…

Who am _I_, Naminé?

----------------------------------

Everything is falling apart. Everything.

My friends passed right through me…

My 'best friend' was given orders to destroy me, and I can see the reluctance in his face as he prepared to strike…

Time frozen once more, and at the mansion, I was told that I would soon… disappear…

I was… brought to a virtual town…

All my life… was a lie…?

Rage overtook me then, and when I regained consciousness, I was staring at the Keyblade grasped tightly in my palm, and panting in front of a decimated computer.

"Simply amazing, Roxas."

Axel.

Reason, logic, rationality. All these mean nothing to me now. Let me be content taking out my wrath on you, Axel.

After all, we are best friends and more, aren't we?

----------------------------------

Hey Sora.

You're lucky, you know that?

I mean, you're gonna look for your best friend now, right?

Heh… I just said farewell to mine. I told him that I'll wait for him in the next life.

And I know, you (well, that would be me too) would be the one to send him there.

Just… let me sleep for a while. I will appear before you once more, and then you will become yourself…

…and I'll be gone.

----------------------------------

Memories…

Sometime, we try to forget all the bad ones, because they hurt, so much, to even just think about.

But, Sora does not submit himself to that. He believes that all memories make him stronger. Despite all the betrayal and darkness he faced, he kept all these thoughts within him, and this only fueled his determination and his resolve.

And now, memories flood back to me to invade my stupor…

I should face them as Sora did.

----------------------------------

I was never given a choice.

When I first awoke in Twilight Town, Xemnas immediately appeared before me. I became 'Roxas', and all the malevolent mastermind muttered was…

"A new you."

You lied, Xemnas.

I was still Sora, because Sora was alive. The Keyblades were actually proof of that.

Dual keyblades. Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

They existed to remind me of who I am.

Sora, with his two best friends in each hand, and in his heart.

Oathkeeper, to remind Sora of the promise he made to his beloved friend, to return home after the war draws to a conclusion. Oathkeeper was Kairi.

Oblivion, to remind Sora of what he was searching for. The friend who gave himself up to darkness, and left Sora this memento as a final gift before immersing himself in obscurity. Oblivion was Riku.

All this while, I wanted to find out why I have these special weapons, when the answer is in front of my face all along.

Because I am a Nobody who just 'loaned' the Keyblade for a while.

Because I am Sora.

----------------------------------

I wanted a choice.

So I made one.

I left the Organization.

No one knew. Most of them are too flustered over the loss of Castle Oblivion and five members.

Well, almost no one.

"Your mind's made up?"

Axel. You are the only one who would understand me. The only one who cared about me for me…

…but I must leave you. My body is not my own.

"No one would miss me."

I am a Nobody, so I possess no emotion. But Sora has cried before, and he knew sorrow, and now, it is stinging me like a thousand needles.

Memories of emotion, huh?

A few more steps and I would escape this hellish world of nothingness. Then I heard it. It was nothing more a soft whisper, but it rang loud and clear within my ears…

"I would."

----------------------------------

As I resided within Sora, I came to realize that Axel and Riku are quite alike.

They would stop at nothing to get their best friend back.

Actually, I begin to wonder. Are we more to them than just that?

Riku… when I first fought him, he wielded powers which I have never witnessed. It was light and darkness all at the same time. He was an excellent fighter, but as he lost to Sora, so did he fall before me.

He escaped.

The second time I faced him, he was no longer the blindfolded man with the handsome face. Instead, I faced who I thought was the Superior. This 'Riku' wielded the power of darkness as though it was part of his body. I was no match.

So Riku gave his body up to resurrect Sora…

What would Axel do?

----------------------------------

Hey Axel…

So, you would give up your life for me after all…

Stupid Axel.

Well, it's the least you could do to apologize to Sora. You really think he would have given up his heart again on a silver platter?

Stupid me. I did say that I'll be waiting.

Well, sorry about that. You wait just a while, okay? I'll join you soon.

----------------------------------

It is time, Sora.

Before I give up my hold on my self, let me witness the power of the true Keyblade wielder.

Show me the power which made all the impossible possible, Sora.

----------------------------------

So, this is the power of Sora's heart.

Xemnas and Xigbar were foolish; Sora is more than worthy to be the Keyblade wielder.

The Organization would be toppled.

It is time for you to become whole, Sora.

----------------------------------

Hey Sora.

I am lucky too, you know?

----------------------------------

Let's meet in the next life, Axel.

----------------------------------

The Lovers – Roxas (and Sora)

* * *

**End rants:** Surprisingly fun to write, I must say. Roxas, you emo kid!

Well now, not much love in there, huh? I'm sorry! Especially to Mirror-san, who was expecting some loving. Well, I did consider putting a pair of 'lovers' in the story, but it would disrupt the current trend (of one person per card) and most of the canon pairs already have a spot among the 22 cards.

Now, I chose Roxas for 'The Lovers' due to various reasons. 'The Lovers' is known as 'The Twins' for some decks, which fit Roxas and Sora perfectly. Other than that, one of the readings for 'The Lovers' also proved most interesting.

The search for the other.

I mean, gosh, can it get more obvious who I should place in this pretty card?

In some of the later cards in the 16th century, 'The Lovers' included a third person, to indicate "temptation" or "choice". Roxas did make one to leave the Org, didn't he?

Well now, show me your love, people!

* * *

**VI. The Lovers **_– _Union, Desire, Bonding, Affinity, Romance, Connection, Heart.

(And following the Marseille Tradition) – Choice, Dilemma, Doubt.


	9. VII: The Chariot, Cloud Strife

**Disclaimer:** Don't bother me. I'm counting my money. Which will soon no longer by mine. I mean, seriously, 70 US dollars! Oh man! You better be worth it, Final Mix!

**Warning: **Cloud/Leon. Some Cloud/Tifa implied.

**Author's Note: **Two weeks since my last update. I blame exams.

Well, **Mirror**-san, it's finally here. May you enjoy this one. Didn't fit your guess of Chariot, but you may like it better.

**Dedication:** **Shattered Mirror01**. Always for you, my dear.

* * *

_**VII. The Chariot – Cloud Strife**_

----------------------------------

"_Cloud."_

"_Hey, Squall."_

_The sides of my lips tugged upwards as my best friend sauntered over. He sat beside me by the stones circling the fountain pool. If I was a little more poetic then, I would have claim the scene as a portrait, with a billion stars bursting overhead, glowing hauntingly upon two boys as they sat by shimmering water in the radiant garden…_

"_So, Cloud, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

"…_Squall, I'll be leaving this town soon…"_

"…_I see." A moment of silence. "Must you?"_

"_I'm sorry. I know you have to stay behind. Which is good. If anything happens I could count on you to protect Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa."_

"_Cloud…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Cloud…"_

----------------------------------

"Cloud Strife!"

I started from my daydreams. Instinctively I reached for my sword and swung it around, only to have my arm held down by a ghastly blue hand.

"Jeez! You haven't been listening, have you? Yeah, yeah, why listen to the old geezer, right? Well just hear me out a sec. This kid is not just your plain average Joe. If you get complacent…"

Hades.

Conceited lord of the Underworld, taking pleasure in making deals with the 'dead', as long as they do him the favor of killing Hercules.

Many before me have tried and failed, I heard.

Hmph. Weaklings.

Strength is fueled by desire.

And my desire is not easily quelled.

If Hades is at least truthful on his side of the deal, I would be able to rid myself of the darkness that haunts me.

I will eliminate him, once and for all.

Sephiroth.

----------------------------------

"_You're planning to join SOLDIER, aren't you?"_

"_Heh, how did you guess?"_

"_You always dreamed of pursuing him. That great Seraph something or other."_

"_Sephiroth, Squall. Not Seraph."_

"_Yeah, whatever. You always wanted to become powerful, didn't you?"_

"_There are people I want to protect, Squall. Just the thought is insufficient. I need power to do it. I will protect Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie… and…"_

"_And?"_

"_You…I'll protect you, Squall."_

"_Hmph, like I'd need you to."_

"_Hehe, yeah. So, anyway, I'd need power. I cannot stay a kid anymore."_

----------------------------------

Kid…

What was I thinking then?

Guess my thoughts were pretty shallow then. This kid is much stronger than I was at his age.

And I defeated him, so what? How does this power of mine amount to anything?

What am I doing?

I wanted strength; so that I could make sure the ones I love remain safe.

Yeah, great job there. Radiant Garden was destroyed, I heard.

I could only pray that my dear friends are alive and well, while I myself am plagued, in my blind pursuit for power. Now, in seeking to purge it, I lost sight once again.

I almost killed the light in many others' lives.

I could not… no, I will not kill this child.

The deal's off, Hades.

----------------------------------

"_There's nothing wrong with being a child, Cloud."_

"_Don't be silly, Squall. It's unlike you to preach to me."_

"_Cloud, I'm serious."_

"_So am I, Squall. I have to leave. Can't you at least wish me well?"_

_Silence._

_Sigh._

"_Cloud."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't lose sight of your light."_

----------------------------------

I didn't keep that promise.

My wing will always remind myself of that.

I can sense it though. This child… Sora is going to be the savior for many.

Can he save me?

Don't surrender to the darkness like I did, Sora.

"Don't lose sight of the light."

----------------------------------

"_Thanks, Cid. I owe you one."_

"_Hey, don't sweat it, kid. Just make sure to fly this piece of shit back to me in one piece. And when it return, you better be in one piece too, brat."_

"_I know. Thank you once more."_

"_Hey, stop that. What's with all this thanking and stuff. You'll come back, right?"_

"_Yeah, I…"_

"_Oh look. Your boyfriend's here to see you off."_

"_My WHAT?!"_

----------------------------------

I owe you another one now, Cid.

Sorry I didn't fly your 'shit' back.

I'll pay you back some other time, okay?

For now, let me silently rejoice over our reunion.

Cid, Yuffie, Aerith…

Squall…

----------------------------------

"_Hey Cloud. You're quite flustered. Are you okay?"_

"_YES! I mean, yeah, I'm fine."_

_Squall's eyebrow rose._

"_Er, yeah. Hi, Squall."_

"_Hey, Cloudy! We're here too, you know!"_

"_Hi Yuffie. And Tifa and Aerith too."_

_These are the people I'm fighting for. They are the reason I'm leaving._

_Yuffie… "Listen up, Cloud! You better return here safely! Otherwise, I'll super-ninja-kick your butt so hard that you cannot sit for weeks!" Ever the energetic one._

_Aerith… "Remember to take care of yourself. I've packed you some food and a first aid kit. Don't hesitate to contact us via Gummi link if you need us, okay?" Thank you so much, for all your concern, for everything._

_Tifa… "Remember our promise, Cloud."_

_I will return a hero and famous, and I'll pull you out of a bind…_

_I promise, Tifa._

----------------------------------

Another promise broken.

I will not repeat my mistakes.

The reason I've been searching for all the while…

It's here. Hollow Bastion, our home.

I will protect it, alongside with all of you.

So I'm not famous. So I'm not a hero. None of these matter to me now.

I watch your back, and you'll watch mine, eh, 'Leon'?

----------------------------------

"_Well, everyone. Goodbye then."_

"_Cloud, wait."_

"_Squall?"_

_For the first time since I known him, Squall actually seemed nervous. I was about to tease him on it…_

_Unexpectedly, he closed in on me and…_

_Kissed me on the lips._

_It was chaste, a mere touch, at best._

_But for that moment, I forgot all my intentions, of who I was, or where I am._

_And that moment's gone all too soon._

"_Please come back to me, Cloud. Promise me that."_

----------------------------------

"He's in the Dark Depth…"

Thank you, Sora.

"Cloud, be careful, alright?"

Weird child. He reminds me of Yuffie and Aerith all at once.

I nodded.

It is time to settle this.

Before I meet Sephiroth though…

----------------------------------

"I'm leaving."

"Hn."

"Yeah…"

"…you're leaving again…"

"I'm sorry, Squall."

Surprisingly, there was no 'It's Leon' retort. Instead, the stoic man just closed our distance…

And slowly, ever-so-gently, laid his lips on mine.

Not as innocent as we were in our younger days, our lips soon engaged in battle, and tongue muscles leapt into the fray. The lion no longer tasted like nectar now, instead replaced by a spicy sort of bitter and sweet, as proof of his weary days spent guarding his home, and his anxiety accumulated over the years.

Words were not needed. In this one tender lip-lock, we poured in all that we had to say. We talked of days past and childhood lost, and spoke of a child of light and another of darkness, and listened to each other's rant, on being the unfortunate leader, and of purging the darkness within.

All these, we did in that one action.

Which was over again. All too soon.

"Cloud…"

"I promise, Squall."

----------------------------------

The Chariot – Cloud Strife

* * *

**End notes:** This is probably one chapter where I took the most creative license. If you think about it, Leon/Cloud is surprisingly non-canon. But it's still a wonderful pairing, and I actually had plenty of fun writing in this format. Pity that it's shorter than the others, though. 

As usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Le sigh. Back to studies.

* * *

**VII. The Chariot **_– _Conquest, Victory, Energy, Egocentrism, Conviction, Discipline, Impulsivity, Willpower. 


	10. VIII: Strength, Leon

**Disclaimer:** I've abandoned my sights on the Japanese Final Mix. Importing just cost too much. Now, why wouldn't July just come already?!

**Warning: **Leon/Cloud. Yay for hot boy love.

**Author's Note: **Hey people! I'm alive!!

Well, not that many people are reading this, but I gotta love ya all for keeping the faith! The hiatus' off! Jumie finally finished his tour of the States and settled down in sunny Singapore ('about time')!

Love goes out to you, **Mirror**-san. You have always been most patient.

Meh, I wrote this in a horrible state of Writer's Block. So sue me.

**Dedication:****Shattered Mirror01**. Girl, for your constant encouragement and your shameless act of writing in my absence.

And to you, **­Song of the Skies**.

* * *

_**VIII. Strength – Leon (Squall Leonhart)**_

Strength is…

----------------------------------

"_Cloud!"_

_I couldn't help but scream out his name upon spotting his unruly hair. The fool! How dare he pull a vanishing act like that?! Didn't he know how worried he made me? And now look at him, cocky smirk on his face, and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes…_

"_Hehe, so you finally found me, Squall. You're such a slowpoke. I wasn't even trying… Squall? Are… are you okay?"_

_His smirk quickly melted into a concerned frown, and I barely registered what elicited that change in demeanor, until I felt it._

"… …"

_Warm teardrops streaming down my cheek._

"_Are you… are you crying, Squall?"_

"_You moron! Never… never ever do that again! Can you even imagine how worried I was?! You were just there a moment ago, walking by me, then you just suddenly… disappeared! I was afraid… so afraid…"_

_I was young then. Young and weak. Overwhelmed by emotions, I just… broke down in front of my best friend._

"_Squall… I'm sorry. You must have thought about your parents…"_

…_oh Cloud. I'm an open book to you, aren't I?_

"…_I don't want to be alone, Cloud."_

"_Then you won't be. Sorry for being insensitive. I promise, I won't ever make you cry again."_

_Please keep that promise._

----------------------------------

_Strength is…being able to forgive him._

----------------------------------

You had to leave, didn't you?

Power… is it so essential?

Can you not see, Cloud? Our first kiss… it should have told you everything.

I didn't want you to go at all…

----------------------------------

_Strength is knowing when to admit defeat_

----------------------------------

Where are you, Cloud?

Our city; our beautiful and peaceful city, is under assault.

Didn't you say that you wanted to protect us?

I'll fight in your stead, Cloud.

But I'm not stupid.

We must live to fight another day.

Ergo, as much as it crushes my heart, I shall bid goodbye to Radiant Garden.

Survival is key.

----------------------------------

_Strength is determination._

----------------------------------

I've changed since.

Talking is redundant. Words are unnecessary; nothing more than impediments to efficiency in battle.

I concur with your point of view now, Cloud. Power is indeed everything.

Cid managed to synthesize a gun into a sword with help from moogles, and I've been wielding the weapon ever since.

Day and night, rain or shine, I've been constantly training, in the dark waterways, hidden from artificial illumination which so permeates this town.

I have to become strong.

I don't want to lose anyone else anymore.

----------------------------------

_Strength… is to trust and entrust._

----------------------------------

Why? Why did the Keyblade choose someone like him?

This boy… Sora, he looks just like you, Cloud.

Why couldn't I wield the Keyblade in his stead? This child is too young, much too young.

Why must he suffer?

Like we did?

----------------------------------

_Strength is to allow joyous emotions to flow freely._

----------------------------------

Sora did it.

I must confess that I had my doubt, but he was a determined child.

More than that, really: Bright as daylight, stubborn, pouty, but unimaginably caring, with a heart that could encompass all.

And his affection and allegiance to his friends, above all else.

Just like someone I know.

And love.

Cloud.

You cannot begin to fathom how wonderful it is to see you again.

----------------------------------

_Strength is Leadership_

_And Burden._

----------------------------------

An uphill task.

Restoration of Hollow Bastion was never easy to begin with.

But reality strikes us the hard blow.

Besieged on all fronts by Heartless and Nobodies. To think their attack would be so coordinated.

However, we shall remain undaunted. I never could have better allies.

Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, the YuRiPa trio, Tron, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey…

And of course…

"What? You're fighting too?"

Hmph.

We're fighting, Cloud.

----------------------------------

_Strength… is to let him go._

----------------------------------

I should have guessed.

When Sora passed me hesitantly, with his cheery "Hi Leon!" replaced with a heavy "Hey Leon."…

When his conversation with Cloud was done, the boy's sky-blue orbs reflected worry and concern…

And when Cloud so indiscreetly dropped the bombshell.

This is not goodbye, is it?

Do come back, Cloud.

----------------------------------

_Strength is to allow weakness._

_Strength is weakness._

_And weakness is strength._

----------------------------------

I am tired.

I need some rest, friends. Give me some time… to do what I should have done long ago.

I lay my arms on the desk.

And rested my head upon it.

And I wept.

----------------------------------

Strength – Leon

* * *

**End notes:** You can kill me now, **Mirror-**chan, for dedicating such a worthless piece to you. It wasn't easy still. Shortest one yet.

And love to all readers and reviewers too. Constructive criticism always welcomed.

* * *

**VIII. Strength **_– _Self control, Patience, Perseverance, Kindness, Comprehension, Discipline, Inner Strength. 


	11. IX: The Hermit, DiZ

**Disclaimer:** Tempted, tempted, tempted. Should I or should I not get it? S$109 (US$73) is a pretty worthy bargain for the Jap version of KH2 Final Mix, no?

**Warning: **Old man ranting.

**Author's Note: **Read a couple of angsty manga recently (mainly Fruba) and got in the mood for writing again. Trying to get back some writing style and inspiration.

Well, **Mirror**-san, this may be formal again, but c'mon, it's the old wise man we're talking about here.

**Dedication:****Shattered Mirror01**, always.

* * *

_**IX. The Hermit – DiZ (Ansem the Wise)**_

"_Mr. Ansem!"_

_I smiled. The crisp voice of youthful exuberance never failed to spark enthusiasm._

"_Yes, young Glen? How may I be of service today?"_

"_Here you go!"_

_Artificial blue colouring on ice coating. My favourite treat._

"_Glen, this is…"_

"_My dad says you love it. It's sea-salt ice cream!"_

_Once again, I cannot hide my lips tugging upwards. Oh Campbell, I thought we mentioned that it was to be a secret?_

"_Thank you, Glen. What say you I bring you to my castle to meet your father?"_

_The wide grin says it all._

----------------------------------

"_I see my little devil found a way to terrorize you, my liege?"_

"_Not at all, Campbell. I was just complimenting your daughter on her dress sense. She would grow to be quite the fashion specialist, unlike her crude parent."_

_Campbell gave a hearty laugh._

"_Tying a pink ribbon on the ear of her teddy bear is hardly fashionable, milord."_

"_Is too!"_

_The greatest joy of ruling a realm is to see its dwellers engage in heartwarming conversations as such. Indeed, the pouty face on the young girl and her father's bellows…_

_What a wonderful world it is…_

_Dear King Mickey, I am doing the right thing, I'm sure. To preserve the smiles on the faces of my people, I could sacrifice my research._

----------------------------------

But, he refused to.

Oh, Ansem 'the Wise', why did you not see it coming?

How would that man, that… superhuman, ever concede to such an arrangement?

That diligent disciple placed as much effort into the research as I did, if not more…

What did he ever care for smiles, joyous laughter, sunshine, flowers or fountains?

Had I force him to this?

Oh people of Radiant Garden… no, people of all worlds, forgive me.

I bred a monster, and he is unleashed.

----------------------------------

Captivity…

Bounded, not by chains or shackles, but by ever-present darkness…

Haha, thank you for giving your ex-mentor time to ponder and reflect on mistakes, Xehanort.

I should not have been surprised, after all. Dilan and Braig had always been siding with you on our frequent disputes since then. And Even? He cared nothing more than being allowed to stay in his lab all day.

But to think you managed to even get the silent Eleaus and Ienzo to align with you…

I underestimated your charisma, it seems.

No, this failure of a wise man just, underestimated you.

To have reared a tiger…

This is my just desserts.

----------------------------------

Darkness, omnipresent and omnipotent darkness…

I shall not embrace it.

However, I shall not reject it either.

I shall merely co-exist by its side.

I am unlike you, Xehanort.

I won't be blinded in pursuit of knowledge and worthless power.

I shall now play the role of the silent avenger.

As Darkness in Zero.

----------------------------------

To think Xehanort would have such a lapse in judgment… but I should not have been surprised.

Like teacher like student, after all.

I was not foolish not to take advantage of his mistakes, of course.

Grasping the first opportunity to escape from my dark prison, I landed in a white room.

A gasp quickly followed.

"Um, hello. Who… who are you?"

----------------------------------

My chat with Naminé only confirmed all suspicions in my heart.

The greatest light and the greatest darkness now exist only in the hearts of children.

Two of the worlds' greatest weapons, the Keyblade, are now in the hands of two boys racing around the castle.

What am I to believe, other than the cynical view? The worlds entrusted their fates and burdens to children one quarter my age.

Yet the Keyblader of Light never yielded. He vanquished Xehanort's Heartless despite experiencing hardship, betrayal and the loss of his heart.

The Keyblader of Darkness is now seeking salvation, or further destruction. As he seeks to repair the damage he caused to the ones he love, his heart steeps deeper and deeper into darkness.

Dear friend, you are with the lost boy always, are you not? Let me guide you here.

As much as it pains me to do so…

These boys must become my pawns for revenge. No one else could do it.

----------------------------------

The boy knows.

Only one whom traversed his way through darkness would have read that far into my thoughts. Even my friend could not exactly tell what I am working towards.

But Riku knows.

He knows that whatever I am plotting, it is insidious, and have naught to do with Sora and Mickey's glorious and noble plans on rescuing the worlds.

Still, he agreed to be an ally, if only to recompense Sora for all he suffered through.

The boy, steeped in darkness, still hold pure thoughts.

What about myself?

----------------------------------

Once, when Riku went out in search of Sora's Nobody, I left the sanctuary of the virtual town and revisited my old home.

The sight was devastating.

My castle lay in utter ruin. Denizens of the town began reconstruction, but Hollow Bastion is but an apocalyptic image of the once pristine Radiant Garden.

Oh my people… forgive this foolish old man.

What havoc had I unleash upon you?

Dragging my feet across the castle, my gaze fell upon something bright amongst the ruins.

A pink ribbon, tied to a worn teddy bear.

Oh…

Oh…

Glen…

I cannot recall how long I just knelt on the castle ground, weeping.

----------------------------------

I laid my eyes once more on the sleeping child in the pod.

He looked so serene, unperturbed and undisturbed by the struggles.

It is as if this was the first real rest he had since his journey began.

That is probably the case.

Am I doing what is just? Will my schemes subject the boy to the pains my people endured?

How long had it been since I last followed my heart?

----------------------------------

Plans, schemes, machinations, plots…

They were all for nothing, in the end.

Sora, Kairi and Riku…

Their hearts were far too strong to be manipulated.

Now, this old man could only sit by the sidelines.

And find a path into the enemy's stronghold.

Vengeance shall be mine, Xehanort.

----------------------------------

How deep have I ventured?

It matters not. How far have I left to go?

Kingdom Hearts… Xehanort is almost done restoring it…

But all the players have gathered.

Dear King, my friend. Can we end this?

Could we finally free these children of the heavy burden they shoulder?

And will I finally be free?

----------------------------------

What a fool I am.

To think, I've always lavished in my knowledge and intelligence, and took great pride in the title of 'Wise'.

Yet far more ignorant am I than my dear friend, his companions, and these young children.

And I am still better off than you, Xehanort. I still have a heart to follow.

Ah, how I enjoy my final lesson.

Always follow your heart.

Thank you, Sora.

----------------------------------

"Hello, young Glen."

"_Hi! Mr. Ansem!"_

----------------------------------

The Hermit – DiZ

* * *

**End notes:** Meh, hungry.

Yeah, sorry, that was random. So, like it? Hate it? Do drop a note.

Love to readers, always.

* * *

**IX. The Hermit **_– _Solitude, Silence, Guidance, Reclusion, Isolation, Knowledge of Oneself. 


	12. X: Wheel of Fortune, Riku Replica

**Disclaimer:** I've always been wondering who to place for this card. CoM solved that problem for me. Yay CoM! It was worth every dollar!

**Warning: **Slight language. (Almost) boy-boy affection. Ultra spoiler for CoM.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took forever to update. I've been pondering and pondering on who to place here. For weeks, I've been thinking of Luxord, but my creativity juices just refused to flow there. Then it hit me when I was playing Reverse/Rebirth. And tada!

**Dedication:****Shattered Mirror01**, who else?

* * *

_**X. Wheel of Fortune – Riku Replica**_

"_Your guinea pig is awakening…"_

"_Excellent."_

----------------------------------

_A dark, dingy laboratory, filled with recipes for disaster and treasonous chemicals. _

_A cackling scientist, who lost all feelings and emotions, devoting himself to conducting senseless, but untiring experiments. The crazed man was cold, heartless, but impossibly driven. Probably insane._

_Hardly a typical setting for birth. Hardly a fitting parent._

_Yet, there he was born._

_Ergo, another 'heart-less' entered the fray._

----------------------------------

Boring.

You should talk less, old man.

Hmph, can't say I'm grateful that you made me, but I may as well make the best of it.

So I'm a replica of this guy, so what? You said so yourself, Vexen. That idiot fears his own powers.

Poor, delusional fool. Strength is everything, be it light, or darkness.

Let's wipe the floor with his face.

----------------------------------

So, there's the coward.

How insulting.

I'm modeled after this double-crosser who rejects his gift? Traitor to the light; traitor to the darkness, and yet he refused to realize what he power he has hidden within.

Yet, this situation presents me the perfect opportunity.

I'll use your talent for you, 'real thing'.

No thanking necessary.

Now die!

----------------------------------

Pathetic coward.

I would have killed him in no time. Just need to work my kinks a little more.

…I couldn't really care less about him really. It's not like I really want to kill him or anything like that.

But he'll never understand.

What it means to be a copy of someone. No heart…

No soul…

Bah. Sora, Riku or whoever who stands in my way will all be crushed.

Perhaps then…

I will be somebody.

----------------------------------

Bitch!

What do I care about the heart of _that_ loser?

I'll crush him my own way!

Bastards! Bitch!

They are all unfeeling traitors, all of them! I'll kill them all before I proceed on Riku!

----------------------------------

_And there he was. The puppet boy lay in the white room._

_And a new life was delivered to him: By strokes of crayons upon papers._

_And sheets and more sheets were coloured upon, brightened, darkened, glorified, tainted, besmirched._

_And the girl draws. And she draws. And she draws._

_And for the second time, he was born._

_A fresh purpose. A fresh 'life'._

_Reborn._

----------------------------------

Naminé…

She's the only one I must protect now.

And now I know that Sora is seeking her too.

And my blood boils.

…but why?

Is it because I want to be the only one to protect Naminé?

…is it because I'm upset that Sora forgotten about me? Why is Naminé more important than me?

Bah, foolish thought.

Sora is just an inconsiderate prick who couldn't care for anyone other than himself.

I'll show him.

Naminé doesn't want to see him, and I'll make sure of that.

----------------------------------

Give up, Sora.

Just because I lost to you that one time doesn't mean you'll get lucky again.

Fight me as you will, but I will be the one to protect Naminé.

Stop going any further.

Or she'll be hurt.

And you'll be hurt.

And I'll be hurt…

----------------------------------

I don't know what to believe any more.

My third run-in with Sora brought even more suspicious points.

He knows of my childhood promise to Naminé?

And how the heck did he replicate the good-luck charm?!

What's going on?

… …

No, no. Sora's the bad one here. Sora's making all these up.

If not… if not…

Then, who am I?

----------------------------------

There's only one explanation.

Sora. It's all you. You always screw everything up.

I must finish you.

In order to remain who I am…

I will kill you!

"Riku! Stop!"

…what? Na…mi…

And the world went black.

----------------------------------

_No chemicals this time. No drawings to implant fake memories._

_The boy woke on his own, in the white corridors._

_And he woke up to find himself alone. No spiky-haired brunette best friend, nor blond girl in white sundress._

_And it was there that he realized._

_His memory is fake. His body is fake. His heart is fake too._

_But none of that matter._

_To him, they were real._

_And now, his urge to protect Naminé and Sora, that's real too._

_And that is all that mattered._

----------------------------------

Well done, Sora.

Your heart… Riku's heart…

Is that why I cannot win either of you?

What is left for me now?

"Riku! Wait!"

…Sora?

"These feelings and memories are yours and yours alone! You're special!"

… …

And then, all of a sudden, nothing else mattered again.

You're a wonderful person, Sora.

I'm glad I met Naminé and you.

May you find Riku, Sora.

May your journey end and may you be happy.

----------------------------------

For me, my journey just began.

----------------------------------

Wheel of Fortune – Riku Replica

* * *

**End notes:** So, I wouldn't know how many of you actually understood the story at all.

Still, no one fitted this role more than our dear replica. Isn't he wonderfully sweet?

Reviewers will get Riku Replica's Soul Eater!

Personally, I prefer Sora cookies.

* * *

**X. Wheel of Fortune **_– _Turning point, Possibilities, Superior Forces, Opportunities, Surprises, Quick happenings, New events. 


	13. XI: Justice, Zexion

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could make a book float on my hand. That'll be so cool!

**Warning: **Slight language. Zemyx. Spoiler for CoM.

**Author's Note: **Finally my inspiration comes. Haven't written in a while, so my quality may not be great, as per usual. I haven't took creative license in quite a while either.

To **ri2**, sorry that I cut out the Riku Rep. killing Zex and losing to Original Riku part. It didn't felt like a good ending. I made it up a little here.

**Dedication: **Other than lovely **Shattered Mirror01**, I would also have to thank **Dualism **and **ShadowAili** for introducing me to the wonderful world of Zemyx! This is for all you girls.

* * *

_**XI. Justice – Zexion**_

_Xehanort, or Xemnas, was a man of knowledge, like his mentor._

_Unlike his master, however, he cared little about what others feel; or the balance of the world; or other such crap._

_Hence, he began his revolution, with his five other fellow colleague researchers._

_The coup went well, and the mentor was thrown into betwixt and between, where he would then post little threat._

_Xehanort then conducted his own research. His dark research._

_And Radiant Garden was destroyed._

----------------------------------

_As Ansem the Wise suspected, and feared, Xehanort was truly superhuman. The man was always one step ahead, predicting what is to come, and all were nothing more than pawns._

_Yes, nothing more than pawns. Heartless, Nobodies, or the Organization._

_On the other side of the chess table stood the side of light: the Princesses of Hearts, the rodent king, and the chosen Keyblade Master._

'_Well,' Xehanort thought, 'I'll just have to decapitate the queen then, and bring her to our side.'_

_With that thought in mind, the man devoted significant resource to the creation of a castle where he could manipulate what brute strength cannot destroy._

_There, research delved into matters such as cloning, hearts, and most importantly, memory._

_Truly frightening, considering how the man wanted to bring the Keyblade Master over to side of the Organization._

_The man's only great flaw was that he had a poor eye for people. _

_Had he switched the aboveground members and the underground ones, things would definitely be different…_

----------------------------------

In the dark recesses of the underground, the Cloaked Schemer had ample opportunity to ponder, reminisce, and plot.

And scheme, of course. Can't forget scheme.

Shall we recap?

Marluxia was a cunning one. Though it was already the Organization's intention to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion, the assassin play psychological games on the naïve boy, spurring him upwards with greater zest and drive.

Number 6 couldn't pin it down, exactly, how that is bad, but he was certain Marluxia's intentions were less than honorable. Well, to the Organization anyway. Nobodies had long since cast honor to the wind.

He wasn't certain how, but he did know that if Marluxia and his team were left to his own, the Organization would, in fact, face greater difficulties in the future.

And at that, the schemer smirked.

He loved the thrill and excitement provided by such intellectual games.

'You've started the clock, Marluxia. Luring Sora to the castle was white's first move.

'My turn then.'

----------------------------------

Zexion's 'queen' finally began to move.

If Sora was Marluxia's queen, then Riku will just have to act as minister for the underground members.

The underground bishop, Vexen, wasted little time.

'Come then, Marluxia. Watch as I crumble your defences.'

----------------------------------

Chess was never meant to be a hurried game. Patience was essential to procure a victory.

'Let Vexen play his game with Marluxia.'

Lexaeus stood silent beside the plotter, himself contemplating the turn of events.

Zexion grew bored, and his mind wandered…

----------------------------------

It was rare when the schemer had time to recollect…

_Under Xemnas' initiative, the Organization grew as other members with common cause joined the fray._

_Zexion could have cared less about any new members whatsoever. He really only had to indulge in Xemnas' bidding from time to time._

_He preferred to spend his leisure time in solitude, burying himself under books and basking under the glow of knowledge._

_He liked to consider himself truly the epitome of a Nobody, having cast away all emotions, and seldom invoking any 'recollection of feeling'._

_Yes, Zexion preferred his world undisturbed. _

_He's playing solitaire._

----------------------------------

_It was really no surprise._

_After all, he seldom truly cared about who joined the Organization, or for what purpose, or what their abilities were, or all that jazz._

_Thus, it was really no surprise when he saw new faces on his way to the library._

_Sudden infatuation, or at the very least, attraction, however, was another matter altogether._

_Not the smirking redhead, however. He was beautiful enough, indeed, but he gave the scent of arrogance, sarcasm, and nonchalance._

_Zexion never really liked someone so similar to himself, yet so different in the way he shown his personality._

_The one who made Zexion's non-heart skip a beat was the mullet blond by the side of the redhead._

_The boyish man emanated innocence, playfulness, mischief, exuberance and truly everything bright and sunny, which clashed oh-so-horrendously with the dark and dull Organization._

_Opposites attract?_

_Hell yeah._

----------------------------------

"Zexion, are you asleep?"

The burly hero's voice (which was rare to hear indeed) stirred the schemer out of his contemplations. Or was it his reminiscing?

"Hmm, what is it, Lexaeus?"

Then he realized it.

Vexen's scent disappeared.

'Good move, Marluxia. A check, eh?'

'Castling then.'

'Let my rook deal with you.'

----------------------------------

_They never truly conversed._

_However, he sensed that no one knew the blond better, and no one knew him better than the blond._

_Preposterous really. Ludicrous even._

_Then again, perhaps feelings of the so-called love defy all logic._

_Zexion analyzed Demyx for months, perhaps. The sitarist became Zexion's new game, in every sense of the word._

_The blond was loud, obnoxious and generally exudes happiness (despite the whole 'Nobody cannot feel' thing), but he had his own dark side. When pushed to a limit (which the schemer once witnessed and swore to kill Axel for it thereafter), the musician can become exceptionally violent, and damaging to all around him._

_Nocturne? More like requiem._

_Still, Zexion absorbed all of him. His bright side, his dark side…_

_His Nobody side._

_And in return for his constant attention, Demyx would turn to Zexion and present a toothy, cheesy grin._

_And at those times, Zexion was never able to hide his smile._

----------------------------------

… …

Et tu, Lexaeus?

Rest well, my friend.

It's not Zugzwang yet.

50 moves.

----------------------------------

_When Zexion was assigned to Castle Oblivion, he had shown little displeasure._

_However, he was really more reluctant than he cared to express._

_However, Zexion, being Zexion, maintained his silence, even till he had to leave._

_For once, the schemer wondered if he was foolish…_

----------------------------------

As I transformed to Riku, then to Sora, I had an unexplainable feeling of déjà vu.

These young boys felt like someone whom I know quite well.

Hah, ridiculous.

However, at times like this, my judgment fails me…

As though I would _almost_ want the boys to be happy…

----------------------------------

"_Zexion!"_

_Surprised, Zexion turned to see a flustered sitarist behind him. Gasping for breath as he clutched his knees, the blond stared up in clear blue eyes, a move which made Zexion almost-blushed._

_Almost._

"_You… you know… you could have at least said goodbye!" Demyx almost screamed._

_The schemer was actually at a loss for words._

_How did this stupid musician affect him so?_

_Stunned for a moment, Demyx stared at him intently._

_And the (mostly) silent man wanted to just paste his lips onto the younger male._

_Instead, he smiled. His rare, warm smile._

"_Goodbye, Demyx."_

_Demyx grinned._

"_Yeah, see you Zex!"_

'_My feelings, my 'heart' is in check…'_

----------------------------------

My en passant failed.

Was I too rash? Was I too irrational?

Was I too… distracted?

I can't… fall like this…

I have to see… him again…

"Sorry, Zexy."

Damn you, Axel.

----------------------------------

Checkmate.

----------------------------------

Justice – Zexion

* * *

**End notes:** Chess is a wonderful game. However, I know that even some of the terms I use here may be foreign to recreational players. 

Then again, let's just smooch at Zexy's devotion to the oblivious sitarist, yes?

Reviewers will get Zex's floating book thingamajig! Darn, I wish I have one.

* * *

**XI. Justice **_– _Distance, Coldness, Objective mind, Insensitivity, Intellect, Rationality. 


	14. XII: The Hanged Man, Axel

**Disclaimer:** I heard that people died while on the waiting list to buy the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I'm not that stupid. I'll get my friends to do it for me.

**Warning: **Akuroku. Slight AkuSora if you squint.

**Author's Note: **One day late for Akuroku day! My bad, my bad. When is Soriku day?

**Dedication: **For **Shattered Mirror01**, always. And for **leafyaki**, for always being there for me.

* * *

_**XII. The Hanged Man – Axel**_

The young hero and his party treaded warily into the grounds, unknowing of what to expect, but prepared to face all comers.

As prepared as they can be, anyway.

For the eyes could tell. It has been an arduous journey for the young body, and whilst the drive still burn within the boy to search for his best friend, his body is not keeping up too well.

But he had support of the king's lackeys. Or rather, his friends. He also had encouragement from all those he encountered in the worlds he traversed, all who owed a debt to the child.

And he trudges on, in spite of his fatigue and injury.

And from the corner, green eyes watched, silently.

----------------------------------

_I cannot really remember when I decided to be a double-crosser._

_Double-crosser? Wait, scratch that, I'm a… er…_

_Double-agent, yeah._

_Well, renegade would actually be most fitting now. Roxas would laugh if he knew._

_Anyway, it was probably when I first met Sora in Castle Oblivion._

_I stared into his eyes then, an attempt to intimidate him._

_He glared back, though it was more of a pout._

_My efforts were for naught. His pools reflected a pure obstinacy, passion, and determination to do what he believed was right._

_It reminded me of someone._

_And with the thought of that 'someone' assailing my mind, that's when I realized…_

_Gee, I had it bad for the kid, don't I?_

----------------------------------

Well, yeah, I have it bad.

I wouldn't have just dash out to help Sora's butt otherwise. What am I thinking?

Oh, I wasn't, right.

It was stupid of me, really. Sora is more than handling his own, and now he has me as baggage.

And we could still exchange witty banter, what joy.

"Feeling a little… regret?"

Oh God, that smirk…

Sora did assimilate Roxas…

----------------------------------

"_And so, with the addition of Roxas, we shall now be named, Organization XIII!"_

_I snorted._

_Superior fixed a glare at me._

"_Well, Axel, since you approved of the name so much, I'm sure you'd approve our latest addition as well. Why don't you kindly show Roxas to his room?"_

"_Aye aye."_

_I motioned for the kid to follow._

_And man, was it awkward or what? The kid barely said a thing since we met._

_I took it upon myself to lighten things up, of course. You know me, good ol' Axel._

"_You know, I bet you're a screamer in bed."_

_Roxas glared up, though a tinge of pink was visible on his face. And I was introduced to Oathkeeper and Oblivion at point blank range._

_Then his next reaction was somewhat unexpected._

_He lips twitched upwards, and slowly formed a full-blown smirk._

_Then he started shaking._

_In mirth._

_How do I know? The resounding crisp laughter that emitted from his lips afterwards was a dead giveaway._

_Oh well, I would have joined him, if only I wasn't held prisoner by his weapons._

_And yeah, thankfully, he willed them away._

_It must have been then, that I decided I really like the kid._

----------------------------------

Roxas, now Sora, had always made me do the most irrational thing.

Yes, I am denying that I'm irrational to begin with. It's always thanks to the boy.

So I wonder again, what am I thinking exactly?

What do I intend to achieve, blowing up myself like that?

Oh well, it is done.

Hey Sora, remember when you first saw these crimson flames?

----------------------------------

"_The name's Axel. Commit it to memory."_

……

"_Uh huh…"_

_Uncanny._

_The resemblance, that is. Who would've thought that Sora would react exactly as Roxas did?_

_My battle with him was really half-hearted. I didn't want him to be injured, especially since he is related to Roxas._

_Roxas has been searching for him, after all._

_But let's keep everything cloaked, shall we?_

_Let me have my time with Roxas first._

_Then I shall return him to you, Sora._

_You now have an ally in the weirdest form, young Keyblade master._

----------------------------------

"You're… fading…"

You cannot help but be impressed by this child's compassion for everyone around him. I was your enemy just a moment ago, kid.

"Heh. That's what you get, when you put everything you've got into an attack."

Look what I've done for you, Roxas.

……

Hey Rox…

…would you miss me?

----------------------------------

"_Did our time together mean nothing to you at all, Roxas?"_

"_No! No, that's not true."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Axel, I'm sorry. This is what my hea- I mean, my whatever-it-is is telling me to do."_

_I stared at him with some incredulity._

_But, now that I think about it…_

_Yeah, the boy's still got a heart, doesn't he?_

"_Goodbye, Axel. No one would miss me."_

_Roxas…_

_Just because we're Nobodies doesn't mean that's true…_

"_I would."_

_I think he paused for a moment before continuing his brisk pace._

----------------------------------

"What were you trying to do, Axel?"

You got me stumped there, kiddo.

What have I been trying to do all along?

"I… wanted to see him again."

But it was foolish. His proper place has been to be in you all along.

I probably knew it all along.

----------------------------------

"_He's gone."_

"_Yes, he is."_

_So, Naminé, how are you feeling now?_

_Here we are, your mission completed, mine failed, but…_

_We both have nowhere to go._

_Is there any reason not to let Riku just finish us now?_

"_But I still have people I want to see."_

…_Yeah, so do I._

_I won't just let him go yet._

_Of all people, you should understand, Riku._

_Would you let us…_

"_Go. I owe you this much."_

_Heh._

_Wish I met you under different circumstances. I think we'd have become great friends._

----------------------------------

Gee, wished I met Riku again.

I wonder, would Sora find him there?

Yeah, of course he would.

Don't give up, Sora. You came far, really far.

This is my last present to you.

----------------------------------

"_Why did you kidnap me?"_

_I wish you can tell me the answer, lady._

_I want to know as well._

_The plan is foolproof enough. Kidnap Kairi, make Sora angry, Sora lose heart, Roxas would be born again._

_But… something's missing…_

"_You're looking for something, aren't you?"_

_Heh, what would you know?_

"_Someone, actually. Correct?"_

_I wonder if Sora and Riku had always been subjected under psycho-analysis._

"_But he's already where he belongs, right? He cannot come back to you."_

……

"_And if he knew of what you're doing to get to him…"_

_Yeah…_

_You'll be upset, won't you?_

_I really don't know what I'm doing any more._

----------------------------------

It really began since I met the both of you, I think.

You, Sora, and Roxas.

Since then, I've never really known what I was doing.

But it felt right.

And opening the portal for you felt right too, Sora.

Do your best. Achieve the happy ending which escaped the grasp of us Nobodies.

----------------------------------

And the flame burnt no longer, as embers shivered and the final wisps of black dissipated.

----------------------------------

"Finally awake, Roxas?"

"…Axel."

"Heh, just a little while from now, I may not even be able to talk to your subconscious like this anymore."

"…I guess. I'm where I should be, eh?"

"Yeah…"

And we sat, enjoying the cool chill on the clock tower.

"Hey Roxas, you always had a heart, haven't you?"

"……"

"While Naminé and I… we're really Nobodies."

"…I don't know really."

"Yeah… guess not…"

"But I've beginning to think that… the heart is not something you can see, or feel. You just… know it's there…"

"……"

"Sora would find the answer. He's me, after all."

"Yeah… I guess he would."

----------------------------------

Sea-salt ice cream.

I never really understood why you like it.

But I'm glad for the time it gives me, to just sit here with you.

Alas, it's never long enough, is it?

"I've gotta go. Sora's waiting for me."

"Yeah…"

I cannot… show my weakness in front of him…

"Wow. This ice cream really is salty."

----------------------------------

"See ya, Axel."

"See ya, partner."

----------------------------------

And it was then, Organization XIII number 8, a Nobody, cried his last and only tear.

----------------------------------

The Hanged Man – Axel

* * *

**End notes:** Wow, it's been a while. Been having a fever, and school just started again. Bleargh to that. 

Reviewers get 'The Hanged Man', Axel version!

* * *

**XII. The Hanged Man **_– _Sacrifice, Outcast, Letting Go, Acceptance, New point of view. 


End file.
